Entre tu y yo
by vampire white
Summary: ambos sabian lo que sentian, ¿pero se animaran a decirlo? una historia con idas y vueltas con los Mukamis donde el drama no faltara. esta historia tendra yaoi, Ruki x Kou. Diabolik lovers no es de mi autoria ni propiedad
1. El libro

Se podía sentir un aire de calma en la lujosa mansión Mukami. Era de noche con solo media luna iluminando pocos apartados de la mansión donde habitaban cuatro vampiros hermanos unidos por él destino. Desde el momento en que se conocieron de niños los cuatro humanos se habían unido para escapar del infierno en el que vivían cuando a sus pocos años de edad terminaron en un orfanato. Todos eran huérfanos pero uno de ellos resaltaba del resto, un niño de cabello negro azulado, piel blanca, ojos azules y con una delicadeza y gracia propia de un aristócrata. Ya que eso era, un niño que había nacido y criado en una familia poderosa y prestigiosa, pero que por un trágico giro del destino había terminado en aquel averno, donde conoció a tres chicos que a diferencia de él nunca tuvieron una familia en la cual refugiarse ni un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Los días eran largos y dolorosos como si pagaran una condena, pero pudieron escapar con la ayuda del cielo. Un vampiro les tendió la mano que no dudaron en tomar y lograron sobrevivir para formar una familia.

Era un día tranquilo para Kou Mukami, ese día no tenía ninguna entrevista ya que habían sido reprogramadas para otro día, no debía ensayar ninguna canción nueva ya que hace poco había salido su nuevo álbum y no tenía ningún evento o recital para esa semana; por lo que sin planearlo tenía un día libre que podría aprovechar para descansar y pasar tiempo en su mansión con sus hermanos. Se levantó más tarde de lo usual aprovechando el no tener nada por lo que levantarse temprano. Con lentitud fue levantándose de la cama con cierta vagancia y se dirigió al baño de su cuarto. Preparo un baño con sales y fragancias, y se sumergió en esas aguas que tenían la temperatura perfecta mientras el olor de sales de baño lo inundaban y llevaban a un estado de calma absoluta. Después de terminar su largo baño se vistió con su clásica playera negra con lunares, pantalones negros, su chaqueta rosa, unas botas y sus usuales accesorios como pulseras y collares. Se hizo una pequeña coleta en su rubio cabello y salió de su habitación dispuesto a distraerse un rato. Luego de matar el tiempo un rato con Yuma y Azusa decidió volver a su cuarto a esperar la hora de la cena. Caminaba por los largos pasillos de la mansión que estaban cubiertos por una elegante alfombra roja cuando algo lo detuvo. Un olor familiar proveniente de la cocina llamo su atención y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el olor. Al llegar se encontró a su hermano mayor preparando la comida que luego comerían en familia, una exquisita fragancia lo inundo y al instante supo que era.

-eso no será vongole bianco- pregunto mientras se acercaba a su hermano y se colocaba al lado de él.

-en efecto, como hace rato no te quedabas a cenar en casa pensé en preparar tu platillo favorito-

Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron cual niño al que le daban su dulce favorito. Su hermano siempre era muy atento con él y con sus demás hermanos. Al ser el mayor siempre estaba pendiente de esos pequeños detalles en pos de ellos. Pudo notar como el pelinegro esbozo un ligera sonrisa casi imperceptible al verlo tan animado, pero no podía evitarlo. Y no solo era por la exquisita comida que luego degustaría, él era muy feliz cuando estaba cerca de su hermano mayor, le brindaba mucha tranquilidad el tenerlo cerca. Cada vez que tenía que irse por algún tiempo debido a su trabajo de idol como giras o conciertos en otras ciudades los extrañaba mucho a sus hermanos pero en especial a Ruki ¿la razón?, no lo sabía con certeza. Siempre fue el hermano con el que más afinidad sentía, no solo por ser el mayor, el solo hablar con él o el solo tenerlo al lado le brindaba una alegría mezclada con una paz que no sentía con nadie más. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que emergía de su interior cuando estaba con él?

-Kou, ve a avisarles a Yuma y Azusa que ya está lista la cena- ordeno Ruki interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kou.

La hora de la cena había llegado y ahora se encontraban los cuatro hermanos en la mesa, de un lado de la mesa estaban sentados Ruki y Azusa, y del otro lado Kou y Yuma. Todos comenzaron a comer. Ruki comía con sus usuales modales mientras que Kou y Yuma comían a una velocidad impresionante, casi como si fuera una competencia, por otro lado Azusa comía con la tranquilidad y lentitud que lo distinguían. Al acabar dos de los hermanos se retiraron, Yuma a revisar su huerto y Azusa a su cuarto para sacarle filo a sus cuchillos, los únicos que quedaban eran Ruki y Kou quienes se quedaron para sacar la mesa que sus otros dos hermanos habían puesto antes. Al terminar con la tarea domestica de lavar los platos Ruki se dirigió al estudio donde había dejado un libro nuevo apartado que deseaba leer. Al llegar busco el libro y se recostó sobre un sillón de tres personas que hacia juego con otros dos de una persona. Dispuesto a comenzar abre el libro mientras puede sentir la fragancia única que poseen los libros nuevos al ser abiertos por primera vez, pero puede sentir otra cosa, un sonido de la puerta abriéndose y una presencia muy familiar.

-Ruki-kun- pronuncio una voz aguda un tanto infantil.

-¿Qué ocurre Kou?- con desdén y fatiga formulo esa pregunta. No es como si no quisiera estar con su hermano pero hace ya tiempo que había pospuesto la lectura de ese libro y tenía muchos deseos de poder leerlo.

-nada, solo estaba un poco aburrido y quería saber si podía quedarme contigo un rato- si estaba un poco aburrido pero no era esa la razón por la que fue con su hermano. Lo cierto es que al llegar a su cuarto las preguntas que antes se había formulado en la cocina seguían revoloteando en su cabeza ¿Por qué había tenido esos pensamientos con su hermano? Claro, Ruki era el mayor era normal sentir que le brindaba seguridad pero había algo mas atrás de esos sentimientos. Y sin darse cuenta no paraba de pensar en su hermano ¿por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto? Las preguntas se acumulaban presionándolo y arrinconándolo mentalmente. Aunque tratara de pensar en otras cosas las dudas se lo impedían. Necesitaba respuesta y decidió ir a buscarlas a la raíz del problema, su hermano Ruki.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa, ¿que le pasaba a su hermano? él nunca quería quedarse con él en el estudio debido a que siempre tenía algo mejor que hacer que quedarse a leer con su hermano. Él y Kou eran muy diferentes en ese aspecto; el rubio odiaba la lectura y la tranquilidad era más del tipo escandaloso que siempre buscaba salir a lugares donde hubiera fiestas, ruidos y diversión. Todo lo contrario a Ruki quien prefería quedarse en casa leyendo tranquilamente entre otras cosas. Siguió mirando a su hermano que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta como esperando a que lo inviten a pasar.

-de acuerdo- dijo corriéndose a la esquina derecha del sillón dejando espacio para que su hermano se siente. Kou sonrió por su respuesta y rápidamente cerró la puerta y se sentó al lado de su hermano. Pudo ver que tenía un libro en sus manos ¿estaría por leerlo? Vio rápidamente la portada, "entre tú y yo" era el título del libro ¿sería una novela romántica? Bueno, eso era lo que menos importaba, sea el libro que fuera se aburriría de tan solo leer el prologo. Espera ¿en que estaba pensando? El no había ido con la intención de leer libros. No debía olvidar la razón por la que había ido ¿será que buscaba distraerse con cualquier cosa para no pensar en su hermano? _-¡concéntrate!-_ se repitió mentalmente.

-¿y que estabas haciendo? ¿Ibas a leer ese libro?-

-sí, si quieres leo en voz alta para los dos-

El idol asintió en afirmación y coloco su cabeza sobre el regazo de su hermano recostando su cuerpo a lo largo del sofá. El mayor lo miro con una cara de _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Pero el rubio respondió con una sonrisa y una mirada expectante a que empiece con la lectura; como un niño que esperaba que su madre le lea su cuento favorito antes de ir a dormir. Ruki cedió ante esa imagen enternecedora y lo dejo. Abrió el libro y comenzó.

Sus palabras parecían flotar por la habitación, su lectura era clara y precisa, acompañada de una voz segura y relajada que te llenaba de expectación ante cada palabra. En cada espacio, en cada coma, en cada punto; su lectura era simplemente perfecta. O eso creía el rubio quien lo escuchaba atentamente por momentos; cuando no se quedaba observando el rostro de su hermano. Sus hermosos ojos azules concentrados en la lectura, su cabello negro azulado que contrastaba con su pálida piel, su boca que pronunciaba cada palabra del libro. De repente sintió un gran deseo de querer sentir esos labios, de fundirlos con los de él, de sentirlos como suyos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que la lectura se había detenido dando lugar al silencio increpante, desvió su mirada de los labios de su hermano hacia sus ojos que ahora lo estaban mirando ¿Por qué se sintió nervioso ante esa mirada? Hasta podría jurar que se sonrojaba levemente al tener esos azules sobre él.

-Kou ¿te estoy aburriendo?- pregunto al notar como su hermano no lo estaba escuchando leer.

-¡no, no, no! Solo… me distraje un poco- intento ocultar su leve sonrojo y el hecho de que prácticamente no lo estaba escuchando –sigue leyendo, solo te quedan unos capitulo para terminar-

Se dio cuenta, siempre supo interpretar lo que pensaban sus hermanos, el haber vivido tantos años con ellos en aquella mansión le dio esa habilidad y era obvio que Kou no lo estaba escuchando. Sin embargo su hermano quería que siguiera y el libro se había puesto muy interesante, deseaba saber cómo terminaban los protagonistas del libro. Dejo de mirar el rostro algo sonrojado de su hermano y prosiguió con la lectura.

Dio un gran suspiro internamente, ¿Por qué demonios se había sonrojado? Solo con una mirada Ruki lograba sacarlo de su eje y dejarlo completamente perdido en ese azul que parecían la más hermosa noche que pudiera vivir. Cerro sus ojos, si seguía mirando ese rostro se volvería a confundir. Al no poder ver se dejo llevar por las palabras que leía su hermano. Al ser los últimos capítulos no lograba entender muy bien la trama pero logro entender la base de la historia. Al parecer el libro trataba sobre un hombre y una mujer que se habían enamorado pero no podían estar juntos debido a su temor de lo que ocurriría si dejaban todo para estar juntos. La historia era interesante, ojala la hubiera escuchado desde el principio.

Pasaban los minutos al mismo que tiempo que las páginas del libro. La historia estaba llegando al clímax, a ese momento donde todo el nudo de la historia de desenvolvía y concluía con la decisión de la pareja. Como en una telenovela donde las mujeres contienen el aire a la espera de la respuesta del protagonista así se encontraba Kou, con ojos aun cerrados a la expectativa de la respuesta final. Ruki seguía leyendo pausadamente mientras que internamente se sentía tan emocionado como Kou. Por un momento mientras corría la pagina para cambiar de capitulo vio a su hermano menor con los ojos cerrados ¿Por qué los cerraba? Pero vio lo atento y concentrado que estaba y como se estaba imaginaba la escena que estaba describiendo con cada palabra que leía. Llego al último capítulo y con toda la tensión y expectativa del momento siguió leyendo cada palabra como si fuera un documento de vital importancia. Hasta que de nuevo el ruido de la puerta abriéndose se interponía en su lectura.

Tanto Ruki como Kou levantaron la vista para ver quién era el causante de interrumpir la lectura de esa apasionante y dramática historia que había logrado envolver a los dos vampiros en el drama y el suspenso. Un vampiro de altura imponente atravesó la puerta con su usual traje desaliñado y cabello castaño recogido. Ruki al ver el rostro de su hermano con cierto temor en sus ojos supo que algo había pasado, y que no iba a gustarle.

-Yuma, ¿Qué ocurrió?- una mirada acusativa se poso sobre él y un ligero escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, sabía que aunque su hermano tuviera una gran paciencia y afinidad con ellos no era para nada bueno verlo enojado. Trago saliva y respiro profundamente dejando su nerviosismo y sorpresa al ver a Kou en el estudio de lado y comenzó con la explicación.

-veras Ruki… etto… lo que ocurrió es que…- iba a seguir con la frase cuando su rubio hermano lo interrumpe.

-no hueles a quemado Yuma- el castaño lo fulmino con la mirada pero rápidamente giro a ver a Ruki quien ya se había parado del sofá y lo veía con una clara mirada de: _espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando._ Decidió mandar todo al demonio y decirlo sin rodeos antes de que su hermano lo mate por lo que iba a decir.

-es que Azusa y yo teníamos ganas de comer algo e intentamos hacer un salteado de verduras como los que haces y al echarle alcohol para flambearlo…- detuvo su relato al ver como la figura de su hermano se ensombrecía y sus puños se cerraban en un intento de contenerse de romper algo.

-incendiaron la cocina- dijo entre dientes con una clara ira que intentaba disimular sin mucho éxito.

-pe-pero n-no te p-preocupes Azusa y yo ya-a controlamos el fuego y n-no se quemo mucho- no podía evitar tartamudear del miedo a lo que obviamente ocurriría.

-Kou- el rubio miro fugazmente a su hermano mayor- dejaremos la lectura para más tarde. Yuma- el castaño imitando a su rubio hermano miro rápidamente al mayor quien se dirigía hacia la puerta donde se encontraba a paso firme como verdugo que iba a ejecutar dos condenados –acompáñame- el acusado no dudo ni medio segundo en seguir a su hermano en dirección al desastre, antes conocido como cocina.

El rubio rio al pensar en el sermón que tendrían que escuchar sus hermanos de parte de Ruki pero a su vez se sintió triste debido a que estaba pasándola muy bien con su hermano hasta que fueron interrumpidos. Suspiro, decidió esperar a que volviera para terminar la lectura.

Los minutos pasaban y su hermano no volvía, quería seguir pasando el tiempo con él. Seguir sintiendo el apoyo de sus piernas, la mirada azul sobre él, su respiración pausada y tranquilizante en cada bocanada de aire que tomaba, sus labios que se movían ante cada palabra que relataba del libro, su voz... se detuvo por el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Como podía pensar así de Ruki ¡era su hermano! Aun recostado en el sillón puso su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos en forma de resignación. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Ni siquiera con Yuma o Azusa tenia esa clase de pensamientos, así no era como se pensaba en un hermano. Quito el brazo de su cabeza, se sentó y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa como quien encuentra la respuesta a una pregunta milenaria. - _¿acaso estoy…?-_ su momento revelador fue interrumpido cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ver al causante de sus dudas entrar con una mirada cansada y agotada. Sin siquiera hablar Ruki se recostó sobre el sofá apoyando la cabeza sobre el regazo de su hermano como antes había hecho este. Los lugares se habían intercambiado.

-lo lamento Kou, dejemos la lectura para otro día- el sermón que les dio a Yuma y Azusa, el tener que llamar a Karl-Heinz para pasarle el reporte del presupuesto que tendrían que gastar para reparar la cocina, junto con la limpieza que tuvo que hacer con sus hermanos lo dejaron muy cansado mentalmente como para seguir leyendo.

El rubio entendió y sorprendiendo al mayor puso su mano sobre sus azules cabellos y los acaricio suavemente como el padre de Ruki hacia para felicitarlo cuando había hecho algo bien. Ese contacto lo relajo de toda la tensión que antes había tenido. Le dedico una suave sonrisa a su hermano luego de cerrar los ojos y quedar dormido en las piernas del idol.

Kou rio, su hermano a veces podía lucir como un niño pequeño al cual uno podía cuidar, sin su habitual aura de autosuficiencia. Se quedo observándolo unos minutos mientras aun acariciaba su pelo. Pero luego de mucho observarlo volvió a sentirse hipnotizado por la belleza de su hermano. Hasta dormido seguía manteniendo esa elegancia que lo caracterizaba. Inconscientemente Kou fue bajando su cabeza hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro dormido de su hermano. Su fría respiración se mesclaba con la suya, sus narices se rozaron ligeramente haciendo que el rubio cerrara los ojos y siguiera bajando hasta que sus labios sintieron la suavidad de los labios ajenos. Estaba besando a su hermano. Sus labios se unían a la perfección como si estuviera diseñados para unirse entre ellas. El solo contacto con esos labios lo llevaba a un paraíso del cual nunca querría irse, todo lo que necesitaba para vivir se encontraba en ese simple contacto. Se separo suavemente aun sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus labios y un nudo en su garganta que desaparecía. Lo entendió, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo había encontrado la respuesta a todas esas preguntas que desde hace horas lo confundían. Se había enamorado de Ruki.

 **¿Y qué les pareció? Este es el primer fanfic yaoi que hago así que no sean exigentes, se tratara solo de los Mukamis. Lo hice para cambiar un poco del otro fanfic que estoy escribiendo, y para los lectores que en la votación de mi otro fanfic querían yaoi pero no lo agregue ya que la mayoría no quería. Continuare la historia dependiendo de a cuanta gente le guste, así que dejen reviews o no seguiré escribiendo esta historia. Nos leemos…**


	2. Mi hermano favorito

¿Qué debía hacer? El haber descubierto sus sentimientos hacia su hermano solo era el comienzo de sus problemas, él haber aceptado que sentía algo más allá del amor fraternal con Ruki complicaba todo. Había encontrado la respuesta a sus sentimientos ¿pero qué hacer con ellos? ¿debía confesarse? ¿O lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban? ésta entre muchas otras dudas lo confundían y lo hacían pensar en miles de escenarios diferentes. Aunque se confesara ¿qué diría su hermano? ¿cómo lo tomaría?, ¿lo rechazaría? El solo pensar que lo rechazarían le dolía, no por orgullo, sino por no poder brindarle todo el amor que sentía por él. ¿Y qué tal si lo que sentía era pasajero? .Ese solo pensamiento lo descoloco y dejo a todas las otras preguntas en segundo plano, formulando la pregunta principal de ese mar de dudas ¿y si Ruki solo era su nuevo capricho? – _¡Sí, eso es!_ \- se dijo internamente, utilizando la negación para tratar de auto-convencer de que sus sentimientos eran algo que desaparecerían con el tiempo. Solo debía tratar de ignorarlo y todo acabaría. Así con la decisión tomada comenzó su día como cualquier otro.

Se levanto más temprano de lo usual y se preparo para ir a la escuela. Vistió su clásico uniforme con sus igual de clásicos collares y brazaletes, acomodo su cabello como siempre y salió directamente a la limosina sin encontrarse a ninguno de sus hermanos en el trayecto. Al llegar abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa su hermano mayor se encontraba solo dentro del vehículo leyendo el libro que siempre traía con él.

-buenos días Kou- saludo apartando su mirada del libro.

-buenos días Ruki-kun- dijo con su usual tono divertido tratando de disimular el hecho de que no quería estar a solas con él. De mala gana subió a la limosina sentándose lo más apartado que pudiera de su hermano mayor. Este noto como su hermano menor se sentaba lo más alejado de él que pudiera y apartaba la vista como evitando el contacto visual entre los dos. ¿Qué le pasaba a su hermano ahora? Por lo general era muy charlatán y abierto con él. No le dio importancia y le dijo al chofer que arrancara.

-¿no vamos a esperar a Yuma y Azusa?-

-no, ellos tenían que resolver algunas cosas y me pidieron faltar hoy clases-

En serio, cuando más necesitaba de sus dos hermanos estos lo abandonaban como el causante de sus dudas y sentimientos. Refunfuño internamente y continúo con su plan de ignorarlo, pero el estar solos en un espacio tan pequeño no lo ayudaba en nada. Trataba de distraerse mirando por la ventana cualquier cosa que pasara pero a los minutos que le parecieron horas no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia su hermano. Ahí estaba el tan tranquilo como siempre leyendo el libro que siempre llevaba consigo. A pesar de haberlo tenido desde que se conocieron nunca supo de qué trataba el libro, solo sabía que era un libro que su padre biológico le había regalado cuando era niño. Lentamente desvió la mirada del libro y poso sus ojos sobre el lector. Como se arrepintió de hacerlo ya que al ver de nuevo el hermoso rostro de su hermano leyendo recordó el día anterior cuando le leyó aquel libro y como después lo había besado mientras dormía. Esos labios tan suaves y aterciopelados que se fundían con los suyos en el beso más hermoso que había tenido. Su mente comenzó a fantasear cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano lo estaba mirando.

-¿pasa algo Kou?- pregunto después de notar la extraña mirada que ponía su hermano mientras lo veía.

-no, nada- respondió evasivamente tratando de ocultar su sonrojo de su hermano.

El viaje hacia la escuela continúo en silencio y sin miradas. Al llegar ambos Mukamis se bajaron de la limosina y a los segundos fueron rodeados por las admiradoras de Ruki y en un mayor numero las fans de Kou, ambos hermanos eran muy populares en el colegio sobre todo entre las chicas. Kou actuó con su mejor sonrisa falsa y se sacaba fotos con algunas fans, pero en un momento busco a su hermano con la mirada y no lograba divisarlo entre tantas chicas. Al minuto lo vio y no supo con certeza por qué pero al ver como un grupo de chicas bastante lindas le estaban dando sus números y este los aceptaba con una sonrisa de galán que podría conquistar a cualquiera lo hizo enfadar mucho. Dejando de lado a sus fans se dirigió a paso rápido hacia a su hermano, lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo prácticamente corriendo hacia dentro de la escuela mientras un grupo de chicas los seguían. Al ser vampiros aprovecho que su velocidad era mayor que el de las humanas y se llevo a rastras a su hermano hasta un aula vacía que no era utilizada en el colegio.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Kou?- inquirió el mayor casi como un reto por su actitud un tanto infantil. Es cierto que era pesado y agotador tener que lidiar con esas chicas pero tampoco era para que salgan corriendo como condenados del verdugo.

-oohh… perdón por salvarte de esas chicas que te daban sus números de teléfono- dijo en forma de reproche. Toda esa frase había salido sin pensarla, y luego de meditarlo solo medio segundo se dio cuenta que sonó como una novia celosa que le reprochaba a su novio. Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, aunque estuviera enojado debió haberlo dicho de otra manera, de una manera en la que su dignidad no hubiera bajado tanto.

-disculpa que te corrija, pero esas chicas me estaban dando cartas para ti. Yo las acepte para que después no te anden persiguiendo- dijo con cierta acidez que cualquiera podría notar. Le molestaba tener que hacerlo pero era lo mejor que podía hacer para ayudar a su hermano.

Un gran alivio lo invadió al igual que una felicidad que no sabría decir por qué la sentía. Así que su hermano solo estaba tratando de ayudarlo soportando a algunas de sus fans que podían ser bastante tediosas. Dio una ligera risa ante la ironía de que su hermano tuviera que soportar eso, pero también le daba cierta ternura que hiciera esas cosas por él. Y otra vez volvió a sentir esos sentimientos que trataba de negar, su corazón agitado y no precisamente por la reciente huida, sus mejillas teñidas de un leve rojo ante sus pensamientos y su sonrisa de enamorado. Todas reacciones clásicas de un enamorado. Negó con la cabeza esos sentimientos y volvió a su plan original de intentar ignorar a su hermano.

Mientras Kou hacia su debate interno Ruki se sentía un tanto irritado y preocupado por su hermano, últimamente estaba actuando extraño, primero actúa distante con él y luego lo lleva a rastras por la escuela por unas chicas con las que hablaba, ¿Qué significaba eso? Luego lo descubriría, pero ahora tenían que ir a clases antes de que se les hiciera tarde. Chasqueo sus dedos frente a Kou sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-debemos ir a clases- su normal actitud de hermano responsable había vuelto.

-sí, y… perdón Ruki-kun-

Parpadeo un tanto sorprendido por su disculpa, por lo general Kou tardaba más también en disculparse. Le dedico una sonrisa y abrió la puerta del aula para que ambos fueran a sus correspondientes aulas. Ruki era un año mayor así que iban a distintos cursos. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad hasta que en la hora del almuerzo el rubio recibió una llamada de su agente diciéndole que tenía que ir al estudio ese día ya que había problemas con la edición de algunas de sus canciones y necesitaban que volviera a grabarlas cuanto antes. El idol acepto y en cuanto terminaron las clases una limosina de su discográfica lo estaba esperando para llevarlo, se dirigió al estudio donde grababa y al llegar comenzó con la grabación y aprovechando que estaba ahí practico algunos nuevos pasos de una coreografía que haría en su próximo concierto. Todo ese trabajo lo agoto y antes de ir a su casa debía esperar a ver si necesitaban algo más desde edición. Suspiro cansado y se dirigió al camerino que tenía en el edificio mientras grababa su disco. La habitación fiel a su estilo era en su mayoría de color blanco con un gran y elegante sillón rosado, un mueble con un gran espejo rodeado de luces al mejor estilo de estrella de Hollywood y una gran gama de distintos conjuntos de ropas que usaría para las sesiones de fotos que tenía programadas para la otra semana. Al llegar se tiro sobre el sillón agotado como si no hubiera mejor dicha que el descanso después de ese arduo trabajo. Cerró lentamente sus ojos intentando dormir, los cerro por segundos cuando sintió como alguien tocaba su puerta, al instante se enfado, había trabajado muy duro como para que ahora alguien lo venga a despertar. Se levanto con una cara de enojo que ni siquiera él con su perfecto rostro angelical pudo disimular y como un demonio enfurecido camino hacia la puerta para despedir a quien sea que estuviera tras esa puerta. La abrió bruscamente y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente ante la sorpresa de ver a su hermano mayor tras la puerta.

-Ruki-kun, ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto incrédulamente con su ira siendo apaciguada por su curiosidad ante la inesperada visita.

Su hermano no respondió a la pregunta y en un inesperado giro de los acontecimientos empuja a su hermano hacia adentro de la habitación y entra cerrando la puerta con traba.

-¿Qué estas hacien-…?- no pudo terminar la pregunta debido a que sus labios fueron tapados por los de Ruki. Los brazos de su hermano lo tomaban en un abrazo posesivo del que no podría zafarse y como aprovechándose de su confusión el mayor introducía su lengua en su boca y la movía recorriendo cada centímetro de esa cavidad bucal como si la reclamara como suya dejando las defensas del idol totalmente bajas. No entendía nada pero no le importo, rápidamente comenzó a corresponder al beso con la misma intensidad que el otro. Ambas lenguas se enredaban y frotaban haciendo que las cosas cada vez se volvieran más confusas y excitantes para el rubio. Sintió como las manos de su hermano recorrían su nuca y espalda hasta que lentamente comenzaron a desviarse hacia su pecho y le quitaban el saco y la camisa que tenia puesto dejándolo desnudo de la cadera para arriba. Se separo del beso y alejo unos centímetros ante esas acciones tan osadas e impropias de su responsable hermano, lo miro confuso y excitado pero solo produjo que su hermano lo tomara de la mano y lo tirara hacia su escritorio. Un ruido fuerte sonó de su espalda chocando contra la madera blanca de su mesada donde tenía sus maquillajes y cremas que se cayeron al piso ante el golpe. Ruki no le dio tiempo para escapar y puso cada brazo a los costados de Kou dejándolo sin salida. Una mirada penetrante y llena de deseo proveniente de esos ojos azules hicieron que el menor se diera cuenta lo que su hermano tenía planeado. Se sintió cohibido por esa mirada y rápidamente la aparto hacia abajo donde pudo ver como los miembros de ambos se habían puesto erectos gracias al beso. Se sonrojo a más no poder y puso ambas manos en el pecho de su hermano aplicando una mínima fuerza para que se apartara, cosa que no logro ya que Ruki tomo una de sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos y con la otra lo tomo de la nuca para acercarlo y volver a besarlo. El poco auto control que tenía el rubio desapareció cuando soltó un gemido al sentir como el miembro del contrario rozaba el suyo de manera más que intencional. - _Al demonio todo_ \- pensó y sin importarle nada se subió a la mesa de un salto; quedando sentado en el mueble enredo sus piernas a la cadera del contrario quien esbozo una sonrisa en medio del demandante beso. La falta de aire hizo que Kou se apartara y que Ruki comenzara a besar su cuello dejando una que otra marca roja en su blanca piel mientras hacía ruidos de succión. Sus besos bajaron por el torso hasta la cadera mientras el rubio soltaba ligeros gemidos ante el placer que sentía al tener esos labios recorriéndolo de manera tan excitante. Hubo una pausa y de un tirón sintió como era despojado de sus pantalones y bóxers dejándolo totalmente a merced de su hermano. Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás arqueándose al sentir una húmeda lengua recorrer su miembro y unas manos que tomaban sus muslos firmemente elevándolos un poco.

-mmm… R-Ruki… ¡aah!- No podía dejar de gemir, era demasiado placer el que sentía pero trataba de controlarse agarrando fuerte el borde del mueble donde estaba sentado y mordiendo su labio al punto de casi hacerlo sangrar; no debía gemir muy alto o la gente que pasaba por los pasillos podrían oírlo, el pensar que podrían ser escuchados aumento más su lujuria. Sentía que iba a explotar si no se corría pronto, ahora todo su miembro estaba dentro de la boca de su hermano quien comenzaba a hacer un vaivén lento con su lengua lo que se le hizo más que embriagador. Poco a poco fue aumentando los movimientos de su lengua acompañados de movimientos con su boca que simulaban embestidas hasta que el idol no soporto más y se corrió soltando un gemido algo fuerte seguido de un " _toc toc"_ que hizo que se despertara de su sueño.

Abrió los ojos y ahí se encontraba recostado en su sillón junto con la humedad en su entrepierna debido a la eyaculación que tubo; había tenido un sueño húmedo con su hermano. Se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de su mano y rápidamente se levanto para cambiarse sus pantalones y ropa interior por uno de sus tantas prendas de ropa que tenía en su camerino. Cambiado y frustrado como estaba abrió la puerta y vio a una de sus tantas personas que trabajaban para él que le decía que podía volver a su casa. La miro y sin siquiera decirle un gracias se alejo a paso lento hacia su limosina que esperaba para llevarlo a casa.

Ya dentro del vehículo se puso a reflexionar sobre su sueño, había sido tan real que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba soñando. Suspiro resignado y avergonzado por lo ocurrido ¿Cómo podría ver a su hermano a la cara después de soñarlo así? ¿Por qué rayos soñó eso si lo de su hermano era pasajero? Recordó lo que había decidido a la mañana, no, no se dejaría llevar por sus dudas, no le daría más vueltas al asunto, eso solo había sido un sueño erótico que podría haber tenido con cualquiera, algo a lo que no tenía que darle importancia. Volviendo a la negación recobro su seguridad y acallo temporalmente sus pensamientos.

A los minuto llego a la mansión y aun cansado por todo su trabajo de idol se dirigió a su cuarto dispuesto a dormir al menos un día entero. Camino por los pasillos de la mansión y al llegar a su puerta la abrió cuando una voz más que familiar lo detuvo. Giro lentamente su cabeza rezando por que no sea quien creía que era.

-¿Qué pasa Ruki-kun?- como podía tener tan mala suerte de encontrárselo justo cuando no quería verlo.

-nada, solo quería saber si quieres que terminemos la lectura del libro que estábamos leyendo ayer-

Lo recordó, el libro. Aquella lectura que había dejado en pausa debido a ciertos hermanos que no pudieron elegir mejor día para ponerse a "cocinar". No tenía ganas de leer o de que le lean pero al ver la dulce mirada de su hermano sintió como si esta le diera fuerzas y se olvidara de todo el cansancio que tenia encima. Asintió y acompaño a su hermano hacia el estudio donde estaban leyendo el libro, pero se sorprendió cuando su hermano en lugar de llevarlo al estudio lo llevo a su cuarto.

-Ruki-kun, ¿por qué me trajiste a tu cuarto?-

-hice que pintaran el estudio y va a poder ser usado a partir de mañana, así que pensé que termináramos la lectura en mi cuarto, ¿algún problema?-

Negó con la cabeza y entro al cuarto sin discutir, no podía decirle que sí era un problema debido a que no quería estar a solas con él en su cuarto. Hace tiempo que no entraba a su cuarto, siempre bien ordenado con su usual elegancia en la decoración. El olor al perfume de su hermano lo invadió sintiéndose más que cómodo se recostó sobre la cama esperando por el final del libro. Vio como su hermano sacaba el libro de una estantería de su cuarto donde guardaba sus libros favoritos y lo miraba como preguntándole qué hacia recostado en su cama. El idol simplemente sonrió y de nuevo sintiéndose doblegado por la ternura del rubio se sentó en la silla que hacia juego con su escritorio al lado de su cama y empezó con la lectura.

El clímax de la lectura volvió a pesar de haberse interrumpido. El tan ansiado final llego con el clásico final feliz que nunca pasaba de moda. El Mukami mayor sonrió satisfecho ante el final que cumplió sus altas expectativas, cerró el libro y miro a su hermano que no había visto en toda la lectura. Un ligero sentimiento de ira nació de él al ver a su hermano dormido. Estaba a punto de golpearlo con el libro en la cabeza mostrando la personalidad un tanto violenta que podía tener pero se detuvo al ver como este parecía un ángel acurrucado contra su almohada. En parte también era su culpa, recién había llegado de una grabación y probablemente estaba muy cansado, aun así intento escucharlo leer. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, una de esas que hacia raramente. Suspiro y también algo cansado guardo el libro en su estante y se dirigió a la puerta hacia algún lugar donde dormir, no quería despertar a su hermano y tampoco tenía la energía como para cargarlo a su cama, cuando una mano retuvo la suya, giro y vio como su hermano lo miraba medio dormido con una cara tan angelical que podría matar a más de uno de la ternura.

-quédate- dijo con una voz baja y hasta… ¿suplicante?

¿Cómo decir que no a esa cara? Además estaba tan cansado que enserio quería dormir en su cama. Al pensarlo rápidamente y contar más puntos a favor que en contra se acerco y se recostó junto a su hermano frente a frente, Kou del lado izquierdo y él del lado derecho de la cama. Al ser una cama de una persona tuvieron que acostarse un tanto pegados pero no le importo, después de todo, Kou era su hermano favorito.

 **Solo le diré a cierta persona que leerá esto después: cumplí mi parte del trato.**

 **Termine este capítulo que me llevo bastante tiempo escribir, pero aquí esta. Ahora hasta el próximo capítulo. Nos leemos…**


	3. Recuerdos

¿Qué era esa felicidad que sentía en ese momento? ¿Ese sentimiento de calidez a que se debía? No lo supo, pero, sabía que esa sensación de paz interior que sentía no era normal, al igual que el cuerpo que sentía al lado suyo. Abrió los ojos repentinamente al estar medio consiente de la extraña sensación de sentir a alguien en su cama durmiendo con él. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al notar que él cuerpo intruso en su cama era el mismísimo Ruki Mukami. Primero no lo supo con exactitud debido a que su hermano estaba recostado mas arriba en la cama y él estaba acurrucado en su cuello, pero el clásico collar negro que tenia puesto delato al segundo su identidad. _-¡qué rayos está pasando!-_ Grito internamente, como había terminado en esa situación tan extraña y agradable para él. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos tratando de recordar lo que había ocurrido para que estuvieran en esa situación. Recordó que había llegado a su casa y que Ruki lo había llamado para que terminaran la lectura del libro que estaban leyendo juntos; lo llevo a su cuarto y se había recostado debido a lo cansado que estaba; escucho atentamente las primeras palabras de esa historia tan atrayente, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlo olvidar de su cansancio. Ante cada letra que oía sus ojos se iban cerrando involuntariamente, quería terminar de escuchar la lectura, no solo porque genuinamente le había gustado la trama del libro, sino porque sabía que su hermano se estaba tomando el tiempo de leerle algo y enserio valoraba eso por lo que no quería dormirse. Aguanto lo más que pudo hasta que se rindió y dejó que el mundo de los sueños lo arrastrara hasta el más profundo de los sueños. A los minutos pudo oír el ruido de un silla moviéndose y unos pasos alejándose de él que lo hicieron alarmar internamente y como olvidándose del cerebro dejo que su cuerpo actué por puro instinto y tomó esa mano que parecía irse dejándolo solo en la oscuridad de aquella habitación. No quería que se fuera, no quería sentirse solo. La tomo con una ligera fuerza y pudo sentir como una mirada azul se posaba sobre él, como podía una persona generar tanto en él, que con esa sola mirada y mano lograran hacerlo sentir protegido y a salvo de todo mal que pudiera hacerle daño. Definitivamente no quería que ese sentimiento se fuera nunca y olvidando toda esa egolatría y orgullo propio que lo caracterizaba y volvía una persona que más de uno podría llamar vanidosa hizo eso que nunca en su vida había hecho ni siquiera en las peores situaciones, suplico.

-quédate- dijo en un suspiro bajo que solo un vampiro podría escuchar. Esa sola palabra lo liberaba de toda esa opresión que sentía en su pecho, pero a su vez lo dejaba desprotegido, eso era como empezar a abrirle su corazón a una persona que tal vez no lo deseaba. Volvió a cerrar los ojos resignado y arrepentido por lo que había sido la palabra más sincera que dijo en su vida, Ruki jamás mostraría ese nivel de afecto con él. Aun así no soltaba su mano, esa mano era su única garantía de que no se iría de su lado, lo único que los unía en ese momento. Pero como si su más profundo sueño se cumpliera pudo sentir aun con ojos cerrados como la persona que más quería se acostaba a su lado y lo atraía hacia él en un abrazo que no dudo en corresponder su cuerpo parecía fundirse en el cuerpo del mayor, aquel contacto tan intimo y afectivo lo hizo sonreír y quedar dormido en lo que era uno de los momentos más felices que tuvo con su hermano.

Se sonrojo a más no poder al recordar todo lo que había pasado anoche y se castigo mentalmente al abrirse y mostrarse tan frágil ante otro. Su cuerpo se encogió ligeramente haciendo que su hermano mayor se moviera y despertara. Ambas miradas se cruzaron, una mirada tranquila y algo pesada por recién haber despertado y otra sorprendida y dudosa al no saber cómo reaccionaría el contrario al darse cuenta de que ambos habían dormido juntos. El mayor se soltó delicadamente del abrazo para sentarse en la cama y estirar sus brazos para arriba junto con un bostezo.

-buenos días Kou- su voz sonaba tranquila y relajada como siempre, como si nada fuera de lo común estuviera pasando.

-buenas- - _¡buenos días Kou! ¡Solo eso va a decir después de que dormimos juntos!"-_ Acaso a su hermano no le pareció aunque sea un poco extraño o incomodo el haberlo hecho. Sintió una gran ira y ligera decepción ante esas palabras, acaso no se inmutaba siquiera un poco al haber dormido con él, ¡quien rayos se creía! Estaba a punto de levantarse para irse con una cara de enfado cuando vio como su hermano acerco su mano a su pelo y empezó a acariciarlo.

-¿q-que haces Ruki-kun?- la acción tan repentina lo había sorprendido.

-es que se te desarreglo el pelo, solo lo estoy acomodando. ¿Dejo de hacerlo?-

-n-no…- sus mejillas tomaron un leve rojizo mientras seguía sintiendo los delicados dedos de su hermano acariciando sus rubios cabellos. Parecía que lo estuviera provocando ¿Por qué siempre actuaba tan cariñoso con él? ¿Y si acaso Ruki sentía lo mismo que él? Una alegría tan grande nació de él ante ese pensamiento que no pudo ocultarla y esbozo una sonrisa que el contrario pudo notar.

-te causo gracia- su cara intento aparentar seriedad pero se dejo contagiar por la adorable sonrisa del menor y sonrió ligeramente de lado.

-no es eso, es que…- su mente se pauso al igual que su rostro y respiración. No podía decirle que se sintió feliz de pensar que lo amaba. Debía inventar una buena excusa para ocultar la razón de su alegría.

-ah…- su sonrisa se volvió algo maliciosa y se acerco al rostro de su hermano quedando a unos centímetros de distancia. Se quedo mirándolo unos segundos, como si pudiera leer sus más profundos secretos con solo mirar esos ojos celestes -ya sé porque sonríes- comento con total seguridad y algo de picardía en su tono de voz.

La sonrisa desapareció de su cara y su rostro se volvió de total nerviosismo, ¿su hermano había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia él? Se sonrojo, apretó sus labios uno contra otro y un ligero brillo de vergüenza surcó sus ojos, se sintió totalmente expuesto ante esa mirada que parecía poder ver a través de él. Se sintió como un criminal al cual atraparon, como un infiel al cual descubrieron en pleno acto de infidelidad. No sabía qué hacer, quería apartarse, poder alejarse de esa persona que lo confundía y dejaba en total evidencia para poder al menos disimular y poder inventar una buena mentira para desacreditar lo que su hermano había dicho y estuviera pensando, pero no. Solo pudo limitarse a cerrar los ojos y esperar a que su hermano termine la frase que había comenzado para poder sentirse completamente expuesto, suspiro internamente ya rendido hasta que la tan conocida voz de su hermano se oyó.

-te ríes por que recordaste aquella vez que dormimos juntos cuando éramos niños ¿verdad?-

-… ¿eh? - internamente dio un salto de alegría al ver que su hermano no había descubierto nada de sus sentimientos. Pero se quedo confundido por lo que había dicho. - Nunca dormimos juntos de niños –

-no lo recuerdas, poco tiempo después de que los cuatro comenzamos a vivir juntos en la mansión como hermanos, la noche de la tormenta-

Hizo memoria e intento recordar lo que decía su hermano, y en el mar de recuerdos en su cabeza, lo recordó.

Hace ya un par semanas los cuatro nuevos hermanos vivían en la mansión que Karl Heinz les había brindado para que vivieran y formaran una familia entre ellos. Todo era muy nuevo para ellos, pasar de vivir en un orfanato que para ellos no era más que una cárcel, a una lujosa mansión que ahora podían llamar hogar; de vivir solos a tener una familia de hermanos; pero el más drástico cambio sin duda era el haber dejado de ser humanos y volverse vampiros, seres que ahora eran mucho más superiores que cualquier humano en fuerza y velocidad. Todo iba bien en este proceso de adaptación pero hubo un día que ni Kou ni Ruki podrían olvidar.

Una tormenta azotaba la tranquila mansión Mukami, aquellas tormentas en las que parecía que el cielo se caía por la intensidad de la lluvia, el viento soplaba tan fuerte que hacia estremecer los arboles y sus ramas y unos rayos retumbaban en el cielo como tambores tocados desde las nubes. Ante este espectáculo que estaba brindando la madre naturaleza el pequeño rubio de la nueva familia Mukami no podía dormir, solo se acurrucaba debajo de sus mantas y con sus manos tapando sus orejas para no escuchar el ruido de los rayos. Se sentía solo y desprotegido, esa tormenta le hacía recordar los días en los que vivía en las calles y debía adentrarse en las alcantarillas para refugiarse de las intensas lluvias que llegaban a la ciudad, mas de una vez había intentado refugiarse en algunos techos de negocios y tiendas pero siempre lo echaban ya que un niño de la calle ahuyentaba a los clientes si se quedaba en la puerta según los dueños, además de que su pequeño cuerpo no soportaba los helados vientos que llegaban a él. Tembló impotente ante esos recuerdos en su cama y decidió levantarse para olvidarse de esos recuerdos que llegaban a su mente. Camino por los largos pasillos de la ahora oscura mansión mientras intentaba borrar de su cabeza los recuerdos de su vida pasada, pero solo podía concentrarse en la tormenta que se oía y sentía en cada rincón, el viento que se oía lo hacía temblar, el ruido de la incesante lluvia solo lo hacía recordar cuando más de una vez las alcantarillas se inundaban y el casi se ahogaba, los truenos que ahora resonaban fuerte en su ahora más agudo oído vampiro. No lo resistió y se agacho haciéndose una bolita en medio del pasillo mientras sus manos tapaban fuertemente sus oídos en un pobre intento de callar esos ruidos, todo aquello que le hacía recordar la parte más oscura de su vida. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y un ligero quejido salió de su garganta mientras trataba de tragar sus penas, estaba a punto de romper en llanto cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro junto con una voz.

-Kou, ¿Qué pasa?- su rostro dejo de ocultarse y fugazmente dirigió su mirada a aquella persona que lo llamaba, era su hermano mayor Ruki. Su cuerpo reacciono ante el miedo y se aferro en un fuerte abrazo al cuerpo de su hermano quien se quedo quieto ante la tan repentina acción pero a los segundos relajo su cuerpo y correspondió al abrazo apoyando una mano en su cabeza y la otra lo abrazaba por la cintura acercándolo más; mientras su hermano menor enterraba su cabeza en su pecho y temblaba ligeramente. Algo debió pasarle para que estuviera así pensó. Lentamente soltó un poco el abrazo haciendo que el pequeño levantara el rostro del pecho de su hermano mayor y lo mire con esos hermosos ojos celestes que ahora estaban con lágrimas.

-Kou ¿Qué ocurrió?- volvió a preguntar viendo que el contrario se encontraba más calmado.

-es que no me gustan las tormentas- dijo con una voz baja y quebrada.

¿Qué debía hacer? Él ahora se había vuelto el hermano mayor de Kou, Yuma y Azusa; y debía ocupar las responsabilidades de serlo, como el ayudar a sus hermanos cuando lo necesitaran. Pensó rápidamente en cómo ayudarlo y se le ocurrió una idea.

-entonces duerme conmigo, si estás con alguien tal vez puedas dormir-

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente ante la propuesta y sus lágrimas dejaron de salir. Esa vos tan segura y pacifica junto con esos brazos que lo abrazaban lo relajaban y hacían olvidar todo el terror que sintió hace unos momentos. Esos ojos azules que la mayor parte del tiempo reflejaban cierta frialdad ahora tenían un brillo de calidez que nunca había visto y lo hizo sonreír, era la primera vez que sentía ese sentimiento por parte de Ruki hacia él. Asintió con la cabeza en afirmación a la propuesta y se dirigió de la mano con su hermano hasta su cuarto.

Era la primera vez que entraba a su cuarto, como imagino, era un cuarto muy bien ordenado y todo estaba acomodado de tal manera que le daba cierta elegancia al cuarto. Entro tímidamente al cuarto y se quedo a unos pocos centímetros de la puerta, como con miedo de entrar. La verdad era que le producía cierto nerviosismo entrar al cuarto de su hermano mayor, sus mejillas tomaron un leve sonrojo, apretaba las manos contra su remera y desviaba la mirada hacia el piso. El contrarío noto su tan tierna timidez y lo toma de la mano dirigiéndolo hasta su cama. Kou se sonrojo aun más pero no opuso resistencia, solo se dejo llevar. Ambos entraron a la cama del morocho y se taparon con las delicadas y elegantes mantas. Kou se había acostado del lado derecho y Ruki del izquierdo de la cama, ambos mirándose frente a frente pero manteniendo distancia uno del otro. Se miraron por unos minutos en silencio hasta que un fuerte rayo resonó en cada esquina de la mansión haciendo que el rubio pegara un pequeño grito y se tapara debajo de las sabanas.

Ruki rio ligeramente ante su miedo pero a los segundos se sintió cruel por reírse del miedo de su hermano menor. Lentamente se fue acercando hacia él y corrió ligeramente las mantas mostrando los hermosos cabellos rubios de Kou y su rostro asustado con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Un sentimiento de querer protegerlo nació en Ruki y lo abrazo fuertemente haciendo que ambos quedaran mas juntos y ambas frentes se tocaran. Sus ojos celestes se abrieron y se encontraron directamente con otros ojos igual de hermosos a los suyos pero azules, un azul tan profundo pero a su vez cálido, eran los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto en su vida, como no los había notado antes. En ambos rostros se formo una sonrisa y un sentimiento de cariño mutuo los envolvía y protegía de aquella tormenta. Ya no sentía miedo ni recordaba su doloroso pasado solo podía concentrarse en la persona recostada a su lado, la persona que por primera vez sintió como su hermano. Cerró los ojos con deseos de dormir y como en un susurro oía la voz de Ruki.

-descansa Kou…-

Volviendo al presente el rubio Mukami esbozo una sonrisa al recordar ese momento con su hermano, la verdad era que lo había olvidado hasta ese momento, pero alguna parte dentro de sí había guardado ese recuerdo como una reliquia invaluable que nunca podría perder.

-¿y ya lo recordaste?- pregunto Ruki después de esos minutos de silencio aun sentado en su cama pero un poco más alejado de su hermano.

-claro que lo recuerdo, nunca podría olvidarlo- volvió a dejar que sus sentimientos hablaran por él en lugar de su mente y se sonrojo al instante al notar la sorpresa en el rostro de Ruki ante esas palabras tan cursis que había dicho – ¡quiero decir…!- rápidamente intento corregir lo que había dicho pero su hermano lo interrumpió con una ligera risa que lo sorprendió.

-no te preocupes, yo tampoco podría olvidarlo-

Su corazón se estremeció y comenzó a latir rápidamente. Esa sola frase lo dejo sin aliento y solo podía pensar en lo que deseaba poder sentir esos labios que dijeron esas hermosas palabras contra los suyos. Todo su interior se estaba descontrolando, deseaba poder expresarle de tantas maneras lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que sentía cada vez que lo veía, que lo imaginaba, que lo soñaba. Nadie podría hacerlo sentirlo como su hermano en ese momento, nadie podría hacerle perder tanto la razón como lo hacia esa persona. Ese sentimiento definitivamente no era algo pasajero, eso solo podía definirse con una palabra… amor. Definitivamente lo amaba, no había duda alguna. Estaba por gritar lo que sentía por él, quería decirle que lo amaba, que solo podía pensar en él, que en la confusión de su cabeza él era esa luz que iluminaba todo en su vida y dejaba tan a la vista lo que en verdad deseaba, que lo deseaba a él con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Pero como siempre al verlo a los ojos no pudo hablar, definitivamente lo amaba, eso ya había quedado claro para él pero el temor de perderlo si lo rechazaba, que si su hermano no sentía lo mismo que él lo destrozaría, estos pensamientos volvieron a su mente y lo dejaban mudo. Al menos por ahora lo mejor era callarse y no decir nada que pudiera dejarlo en evidencia. Se limito a sonreír y ver como su hermano se levantaba y se dirigía al baño que había en el cuarto.

Ya solo se levanto de la cama y fue a su cuarto. Al llegar cerró la puerta y se recostó en su cama, no tenía ganas de nada en ese momento solo se acomodo y cerró los ojos deseando que las cosas fueran diferentes pero sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era inútil y que la realidad era esa y que solo él podría cambiarla. Ahora lo único que quedaba decidir era que haría con todo lo que sentía, ¿se reprimiría y trataría de olvidar a Ruki? ¿O se arriesgaría y dejaría salir todo ese amor dentro de él?

 **Hola, pase de escribir un capitulo alemonado a uno bastante sentimental, me re emocione con este capítulo y ahora solo queda la incógnita de que hará Kou.**

 **Y para las fans de Diabolik lovers que esperamos desde febrero la segunda temporada del anime POR FIN LLEGO! Me encantaron los Mukamis en el anime, lo único es que los 11 minutos que dura el capitulo se me hace muy corto.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo, nos leemos.**


	4. Un beso y un corazón roto

La discográfica, lugar donde todo la gente allí giraba a su alrededor y se dedicaban solo a él, el idol del momento. En ese momento estaba en medio de una sesión de fotos que saldrían en su próximo CD. Estaba vestido con un saco largo hasta la rodilla de color violeta, unos pantalones ajustados negros, una camisa manga ¾ blanca y solo con un collar, sin pulseras ni brazaletes. Estaba posando con un fondo blanco y un micrófono con pie en mano. Su sonrisa era seductora y cada pose cada movimiento era captado por la lente de la cámara que con cada flash reflejaba fotos que dejaría a mas de una babeando hipnotizada ante la belleza del rubio. La sesión termino ante el grito del fotógrafo quien ya tenía más que suficiente para terminar su trabajo. Todos aplaudieron al idol y le agradecieron por su buen trabajo. El se limito a sonreír y dirigirse a su camerino junto con dos de sus hermanos que lo estaban acompañando. Al llegar se recostó sobre su sofá esperando a que alguien viniera a decirle que podía irse a su casa. Era muy aburrido esos momentos en los que tenía que esperar por las cosas, así que previniéndose le pidió a dos de sus hermanos que lo acompañaran a la sesión de fotos. De más está decir que no invito a cierto hermano con el que todavía no sabía qué hacer. Lo cierto es que ya había pasado una semana desde que se había sentido seguro sobre lo que sentía por Ruki pero aun así no se sentía para nada seguro sobre lo que debería hacer con aquellos sentimientos, y así que como jugando sus últimas cartas decidió que necesitaba escuchar una tercera opinión sobre toda la situación en la que estaba metido.

-gracias… por… traernos… Kou- agradeció Azusa entrando al camerino con su usual voz baja y tranquila que podía relajarte o en su defecto sacarte de quicio, como a Yuma.

-¡no puedes hablar más rápido Azusa!- dijo casi gritando el castaño que venia atrás del menor y cerraba la puerta de la habitación, ya no recordaba cuantas veces le había dicho que no hablara así.

-lo… lamento…- volvió a decir lentamente haciendo que el más alto suspira y se diera por vencido con su pedido de que no hablara tan pausado.

Kou se rio ante el reclamo que siempre hacia Yuma y como Azusa nunca dejo, ni dejaría, de hablar así. Ambos hermanos miraron al rubio y como siguiéndole la corriente también se rieron. Sus hermanos en verdad lo divertían y distraían de todas sus dudas. A los segundos dejo de sonreír y su rostro volvió a tener esa mirada afligida y perdida mirando el techo de la habitación como si ahí pudiera encontrar las respuestas a los claros conflictos que reflejaban su rostro. Tanto Azusa como Yuma observaron a su hermano, se miraron entre los dos con una cómplice mirada y volvieron a mirar al rubio. Algo definitivamente le estaba ocurriendo.

-Kou… ¿te pasa… algo?- pregunto Azusa mirando fijamente al idol notando como este se sorprendió con lo que dijo.

-no, nada- dijo corto y rápidamente.

-¡Kou es obvio que algo te pasa así que dínoslo!- Yuma se asusto un poco ya que después de gritar eso Azusa le dedico una mirada seria para que no gritara y usara otras palabras. –bueno… somos tus hermanos ¡nos preocupamos por ti!- la mirada de Azusa hacia él se suavizo como si hubiera dado en el clavo con lo que dijo. Por otro lado Kou lo miro fugazmente ya que no era normal que él dijera esa clase de cosas tan… sentimentales.

-es que…- no era tan sencillo como él creía, ¿Cómo debía decirles lo que le pasaba? –verán… la situación es que…- guardo silencio por unos minutos mientras pensaba como terminar la frase.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó el más alto de los hermanos harto del suspenso.

-¡es Ruki!- exclamo el rubio por el susto que le produjo el grito repentino.

Yuma y Azusa lo miraron extrañado y de nuevo hubo un silencio por parte de ambos para que Kou explique lo que había dicho. ¿Qué problema podía tener con Ruki? Es cierto que el a veces podía ser muy duro y un tanto escalofriante con ellos pero al fin y al cabo eran hermano y se querían entre sí. El rubio sintió la mirada acusadora de sus dos hermanos, y aunque la mirada de Yuma parecía más irritada que la de Azusa sabía que debía seguir con su explicación.

-es que últimamente me siento un tanto… extraño con él-

-¿a qué… te… refieres?-

-eso, que me siento extraño con él- en otras palabras que sentía algo por él, pero su inseguridad no le permitía decir eso.

-¿qué?... ¿se… pelearon?-

-no-

-¿el… te hizo… algo?-

-no-

-¿vos… le hiciste… algo?-

-no-

-¡¿ENTONCES QUE FUE?! ¡MALDITA SEA!- grito Yuma ya harto de las lentas preguntas de Azusa y las cortas respuestas de Kou. - ¿qué? ¿Acaso ahora te gusta?- solo lo dijo como una broma, lo cual se noto en su tono burlón, pero nunca espero lo que estaba por suceder.

Hubo un gran silencio de parte del rubio dejando sorprendidos a los dos hermanos por no haber negado la pregunta. Los ojos de Kou se empezaron a humedecerse y escondió su rostro en la almohada en la que su cabeza estaba apoyada. Al instante tanto Azusa como Yuma entendieron que ese era el problema, a Kou le gustaba Ruki. La revelación los sorprendió bastante y les llevo unos momentos el asimilar tal información, es que de todos los escenarios o situaciones posibles que se imaginaron nunca hubieran pensado o siquiera imaginado que el problema era un drama romántico salido de una novela cursi como las que leían las adolescentes enamoradas.

Azusa se arrodillo enfrente del sillón y comenzó a acariciar sus rubios cabellos consolándolo. Yuma solo se acerco y se disculpo por lo que dijo. Kou aun con el rostro en la almohada trataba de que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy confundido y a pesar de lo que decían y hacían sus hermanos no lo ayudaban en mucho más allá de consolarlo un poco.

-¿y por qué no usas ese ojo tuyo para saber que siente Ruki?-

Su rostro se levanto a una gran velocidad de la almohada con sus ojos bien abiertos y dirigió su vista a su hermano Yuma por la genial idea que había dicho. Esa era la solución a su problema, si usaba el ojo que le había entregado Karl Heinz, con el cual podía ver los sentimientos de los demás, podría saber que sentía Ruki con respecto a él ¿Como no se le había ocurrido? Tal vez era cierto eso de que el amor te atonta un poco. Tenía ganas de saltar y darle un gran abrazo a su hermano por darle la respuesta que tanto buscaba, pero en cambio solo le sonrió a él y a su otro hermano mientras las lagrimas desaparecían de su rostro como si nunca hubieran estado.

-¡es la idea perfecta! ¡Solo tengo que encontrar el momen…!- su alegría fue interrumpida por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. El idol le dio permiso para que entraran y al abrirse la puerta un joven no mucho mayor que ellos asomo la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

-Kou-sama, su agente necesita que vaya a verlo ahora- el rubio asintió y el joven se retiro.

-bueno, ahora vuelvo hermanos- con esas palabras se dirigió a paso veloz hacia el set dejando solos a sus dos hermanos en su camerino.

Yuma sonrió satisfecho ante su genial idea hasta que dirigió su vista al único hermano que quedaba en el cuarto y pudo notar como este lo veía con total desaprobación en su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Azusa?-

-no debiste decirle… eso a Kou-

-¿Por qué no?- su idea era brillante vea por donde se la vea pero esa mirada que Azusa rara vez mostraba, una mirada cargada de madurez y un tanto fría, muy similar a la que Ruki siempre hacia, lo hacía dudar de su idea.

-porque… lo más probable es que Ruki… no sienta lo mismo que Kou… y él se sentirá… devastado después-

Yuma miro sorprendido a su masoquista hermano y reflexionando sobre la situación sintió que su hermano tenía algo de razón con lo que había dicho. Lo más probable era que Ruki no sentía nada por Kou más allá de un amor de hermano. -¿y qué deberíamos hacer? Kou parece decidido y tal vez lo mejor sea que el mismo descubra que siente Ruki por él-

Azusa asintió y antes de poder decir algo la puerta del cuarto se abrió estrepitosamente como anunciando la entrada de una celebridad, pero solo era su ya conocido idol/hermano quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y dos sobres negros en su mano.

-¿Qué es… eso Kou?- refiriéndose a los sobres.

-son invitaciones a una fiesta que organiza la discográfica. Me dieron una invitación para mí y otra para un acompañante, y adivinen quien será mi invitado…- hizo una pausa y ambos hermanos ya sabían quién sería – ¡Ruki-kun! Esta fiesta es el lugar perfecto para desarrollar mi plan, entre tantas personas que habrá Ruki-kun no se dará cuenta de nada-

Su rostro adornado por su sonrisa era digno de admirarse, estaba tan emocionado por descubrir lo que sentía Ruki que ni Yuma ni Azusa pudieron decirle que tal vez existiera la posibilidad que sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos. Solo se limitaron a sonreír y no hablar del tema en el viaje de vuelta a la mansión. Al llegar dos de los tres hermanos fueron a sus habitaciones a excepción del ilusionado idol quien se dirigió a buscar a su hermano mayor. No le tomo mucho tiempo deducir donde estaría ya que era el lugar más probable donde podría estar, el estudio. Las puertas estaban abiertas mostrando el interior de la habitación repleta de libros de diversos géneros y autores ordenados en los libreros de las paredes y en el centro un juego de sillones que hacían juego con el color de las paredes. Y allí estaba, el objetivo de su plan, sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro. Lo observo detenidamente, era increíble que hasta leyendo pudiera tener esa imagen tan elegante y sofisticada que lo caracterizaba. Sus blancos y delicadas manos sosteniendo el libro, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos seguramente debido a la concentración que tenía en la lectura, su oscuro cabello contrastando con su pálida piel, podría verlo durante horas.

-¿Kou?-

Esa voz llamándolo lo despertó del sueño en que se había perdido y noto que desde hace un rato, demasiado largo, había estado parado en medio de la puerta viendo a su hermano quien ahora lo estaba viendo con la clara interrogante de que estaba haciendo ahí. Se sonrojo ligeramente ante la vergüenza que sintió y entro a la habitación tratando de actuar lo más normal que pudiera. Se sentó en un sillón que estaba junto al del mayor.

-ya volvimos Ruki-kun, lamento que no nos pudiste acompañar a la sesión de fotos. Es que solo podía llevar a dos personas- gran mentira ya que en realidad podía llevar a las personas que quisiera.

-no te preocupes Kou-

-ohh pero si me preocupo y por eso te traje esto- extendió su mano con él sobre negro y se lo entrego.

El contrarío tenia cierto aire de curiosidad y procedió a abrir el sobre sacando una invitación. La leyó bajo la atenta mirada del rubio quien parecía estar esperando ansioso su reacción ante la carta. Al parecer era una invitación a una fiesta que se realizaría mañana en la noche y la temática era "blanco y negro".

-¿una fiesta?-

-si si, quiero que me acompañes a la fiesta- noto como su hermano dudaba entre aceptar o no su invitación, pero era de esperar ya que a él no le interesaban mucho las fiestas o eventos que se relacionaran con su trabajo de idol. Así que recurrió al plan B, se acerco lo mas que pudo a su hermano sentándose bien al borde de su sillón y mirando directamente a su hermano apretó sus labios en forma de puchero, agacho su cabeza ligeramente y abrió bastante sus ojos celestes, haciendo la más perfecta "carita de perro mojada" que pudiera hacer. A su hermano no le quedo más que soltar un suspiro algo resignado y ahí lo supo, le había ganado a su hermano mayor. Soltó una dulce sonrisa aunque dentro de él su sonrisa era aun mayor y más arrogante.

\- la limosina pasara a recogernos mañana a las 20:00 hs- comento Kou dando por finalizado el hecho de que Ruki asistiría. El mayor asintió y esbozo una ligera sonrisa que sorprendió al idol, parecía que tanto no le desagradaba la idea de acompañarlo. Con estas palabras se despidió y se dirigió a su cuarto donde se recostó en su cama acurrucado contra su almohada y se quedo dormido fantaseando el cómo sería mañana.

El sol en pleno atardecer significaba el intervalo entre el fin del día y el comienzo de la noche, era el momento en que el cielo celeste era teñido de negro y toda la luz que brindaba el sol era sustituida por la poca luz que daba cada estrella junto a la gran luz que reflejaba la luna llena. El rubio se despertó con el último rayo del sol que se desvanecía en el horizonte. Ese día se había permitido dormir hasta muy tarde para estar con toda la energía que necesitaría para el ejecutar su gran plan. Vio el reloj de su habitación y noto que ya eran las 18:30, tenía exactamente noventa minutos para prepararse.

Primero que nada se dirigió al baño de su habitación y abrió el grifo de la tina que empezó a llenarse mientras él se desvestía e introducía sales a su baño. Una vez llena se metió y le llevo alrededor de 15 minutos el terminar su baño. El siguiente paso fue vestirse, con solo una bata de baño puesta saco de su armario un traje que había preparado especialmente para la ocasión, era un saco blanco con puños y bordes negros, una camisa negra sencilla, una corbata blanca bien atada pero que aflojo para que quedara algo suelta a la altura de su pecho y unos pantalones negros algo ajustados. No se puso accesorios y en lugar de hacerse su coleta al frente ato débilmente con una cinta negra sus cabellos de atrás y dejo sueltos los de adelante. Se miro al espejo casi como admirándose con orgullo por el resultado frente a él, se sentía irresistible. Miro nuevamente el reloj y ya eran las 19:50. Se coloco un poco de perfume como toque final y bajo ansioso hacia la puerta.

Al llegar vio que Ruki aun no había bajado y que ya estaba por llegar la limosina, ¿se habría arrepentido? Negó con la cabeza ante esa pregunta que el mismo se había formulado, Ruki jamás lo dejaría plantado. Escucho un sonido y de inmediato poso su mirada en las escaleras por donde bajaba hermano. Tenía puesto un saco negro con algunos detalles blancos, una camisa blanca, corbata negra bien arreglada, unos pantalones negros como los de Kou y su cabello estaba igual que siempre. Kou al verlo se sonrojo ligeramente ante una imagen tan hermosa de su hermano.

-¿nos vamos?- pregunto el morocho una vez que llego a la puerta junto a su hermano.

El idol asintió y ambos subieron a la limosina que los llevaba a la fiesta. El evento se realizaba en una mansión fuera de la ciudad que a pesar de estar rodeada por un bosque era muy lujosa y generalmente era alquilada para eventos de la magnitud de la fiesta. Su agente le había comentado que el evento se realizaba en secreto para que los reporte no acecharan a los invitados que en su mayoría eran famosos con sus acompañantes y que la discográfica la organizaba principalmente para que sus artistas pudieran establecer contactos con otros famosos, pero a él no le importaba eso, ya era el idol más famoso de Japón y no creía necesitar de la fama de otra persona, pero igual se sentía nervioso por su plan. Ya lo había pensado bien y tenía todo planeado. Primero recorrería un poco la fiesta y saludaría a aquellas personas que debiera saludar, luego cantaría la canción que le pidieron interpretar de su nuevo álbum y al final luego de cumplir con sus obligaciones de idol esperaría a la parte final de la velada donde seguramente habrá un baile y entre todos los invitados, mientras este distraído bailando u observando utilizaría el poder de su ojo para saber que sentía su hermano. Era un plan bastante sencillo en sí y que si cumplía al pie de la letra podría tener la respuesta que tanto ansiaba. Mientras repasaba su plan en la cabeza sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado.

El chofer les abrió la puerta y ambos vampiros se bajaron del auto llamando la atención de más de una mujer, hasta incluso algunas miradas de hombres. Subieron las escaleras de la entrada a la gran mansión y dos personas que recibían a los invitados les abrieron la puerta. Al entrar vieron el gran recibidor con columnas que llegaban hasta el alto techo, una escalera en caracol se encontraba a la derecha de la habitación y frente a ellos una puerta doble abierta de par a par dejando ver al salón donde parecía transcurrir la fiesta. Ambos hermanos caminaron hasta esas puertas y entraron al salón donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de los invitados conversando entre si y comiendo algunos bocadillos de la gran variedad que se encontraban en una larga mesa a la izquierda del salón. Al fondo de la gran habitación había un escenario bastante grande donde seguro el idol se presentaría mas tarde.

-parece divertida, nee Ruki-kun~- intento decir cualquier cosa para romper el silencio que hasta ahora habían tenido entre los dos –que te parece si…-

-Disculpe- una mujer un tanto mayor con un vestido largo negro estaba llamando al idol – ¿es usted Kou-sama?- el rubio solo asintió poniendo la mejor cara falsa de simpatía que pudiera –es un placer conocerlo, quería decirle que mis dos hijas disfrutaron mucho de su ultimo concierto-

-muchas gracias, me alegra que lo disfrutaran- aseguro rápidamente tratando de que la mujer se retirara por donde vino cuanto antes.

-ahora mismo estaba hablando con algunas personas que también deseaban poder conocerlo, le molestaría ir a saludarlos-

-seria un placer pero ahora estoy hablando con mi hermano así que…-

-no hay problema Kou, si quieres ve- su hermano lo había interrumpido llamando por primera vez la atención de la señora que le estaba hablando.

-arigato, las personas estaban junto a la mesa de aperitivos Kou-sama-

-de acuerdo- y siendo arrastrado del brazo por la insistente mujer fue apartado de su hermano mientras lo perdía de vista entre la multitud de gente.

Lo cierto es que aunque tuviera el nombre de "fiesta" para Kou eran más un trabajo que un evento para divertirse. Después de hablar con el grupo de amigos de la mujer otro grupo de persona se le acercaba para hablar con él sobre su reciente éxito seguido de otro grupo y entre tantas personas con las que hablaba la persona con la que realmente quería hablar y estar no estaba. ¿A dónde se habría metido? no había vuelto a ver a Ruki-kun desde que se separaron en la entrada. Pero era en vano buscarlo ya que cada vez que se despedía de la gente, que se le acercaba para conocerlo, nuevamente era llamado por más personas muy importantes de la industria con su familia y amigos y él como buen idol debía saludar y hablar un rato con todos. Lo mejor era terminar esa tediosa tarea cuanto antes para poder dedicarle todo su tiempo a la persona con quien más quería estar.

Termino de saludar a la última persona con la que le habían dicho debía hablar y dio un gran suspiro mental, con su tarea terminada podría dedicarse a cumplir su plan con su hermano mayor al que todavía no encontraba. Camino buscándolo por el gran salón lleno de gente y cerca de la mesa de refrigerios pudo divisar a su hermano, parecía un poco aburrido y cansado de la fiesta, sonrió con algo de melancolía ya que era muy dulce como soportaba todo eso por él. La melancolía se fue y solo quedo con la sonrisa mientras rápidamente se acercaba a su hermano cuando una mano lo retuvo del brazo.

-Kou-sama en unos minutos deberá cantar para todos, debe ir al escenario en este momento- dijo un hombre de traje quien lo retenía del brazo. Kou tenía ganas de agarrar esa mano y quebrársela, pero no, debía adherirse al plan que tenia originalmente, después de cantar iría con Ruki. Resignado se dirigió al escenario donde el dueño de la disquera ya lo estaba presentando. Al subir las luces bajaron lentamente y las luces del escenario se encendieron iluminando todo rápidamente y con eso empezó a cantar. La gente aplaudía y gritaba ante la esperada presentación del idol pero el solo parecía estar buscando a una persona con la mirada que recorría a todo el público. Al llegar al final de la canción por casualidad pudo ver a su hermano en la relativa lejanía del salón con dos copas en mano ¿por qué tenía dos copas? ¿Acaso la había buscado para él? Se alegro ante ese pensamiento y rápidamente se bajo del escenario y paso entre medio de la gente que lo felicitaba para encontrarse con el morocho cuando al llegar al fondo del salón pudo ver que ya no estaba.

Bufo molesto ¿Cuánto más debería trabajar para obtener una respuesta a sus dudas? Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no traer a Ruki a la fiesta y utilizar el poder de su ojo en otro momento. Se rindió, era obvio que esa noche no obtendría las respuestas que buscaba. Estaba cansado y solo quería encontrar a su hermano cuanto antes para poder irse. Para encontrarlo más rápido decidió salir del salón y utilizar su oído de vampiro para ver si no se había ido del salón y estaba en otro lado de la mansión. Se concentro y pudo sentir la presencia de su hermano en el balcón del segundo piso que había visto cuando llegaron. Dentro de él una pequeña esperanza de poder estar a solas con su hermano se encendió, tal vez no era tarde para poder realizar su plan. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el balcón. Camino el más rápido que pudo pero en cuanto llego se quedo estático cuando vio algo que le rompió el corazón.

Su hermano estaba besándose con una mujer a mitad del balcón con la luna y las estrellas iluminando la escena más desgarradora que había visto en su vida. Su mundo se vino abajo, todo parecía desmoronarse a su alrededor. Todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos salir corriendo, pero no podía, sus piernas no respondían, sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar aquella escena que jamás podría olvidar y entre tanto dolor su mente solo pudo razonar una cosa; una frase que termino destrozando toda esperanza que pudiera quedar en él. Ruki no lo amaba.

 **Más de una debe estar odiándome por escribir este capítulo tan triste pero como amante del drama que soy decidí agregarlo a la historia. Intentare actualizar cuanto antes para no dejarlas con la intriga de que paso después con Kou y Ruki, pero no prometo nada ya que es mi último año de secundaria y estoy un tanto ocupada con la escuela. Nos leemos.**


	5. Te amo

El día comenzaba en la mansión Mukami la cual solo contaban con el mayor de los vampiros que vivían ahí. Ruki caminaba por la casa pensando en que hacer para aprovechar el estar solo y no pensar en lo que lo venia atormentándolo desde hace días. Sus hermanos menores estaban acompañando al idol de la familia a una sesión de fotos que hacía para su nuevo álbum por lo que tardarían en volver a la mansión. Ya harto de caminar sin sentido se dirigió al estudio donde solía estar bastante en su tiempo libre y agarro un libro al azar de la gran variedad que tenia en la biblioteca. Casualmente, y para su mala suerte, agarro el libro que había leído con Kou. Su rostro se ensombreció un tanto como si alguien le estuviera jugando una broma, de todos los libros tenia para elegir, agarro el único que le recordaba a su rubio hermano. Se sintió un tanto cansado y se recostó en unos de los sillones que había en el centro de la habitación dejando el libro en la mesa del centro. Coloco su brazo sobre la cabeza tapando sus ojos; se sentía muy frustrado, no sabría decir desde hace cuanto tenía ese sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho y lo dejaba totalmente desorientado. Pero recordando logro volver a ese momento en que el que todo se había complicado para él.

 _Flashback_

-quédate- escucho y su cuerpo entero se detuvo ante esa sola palabra y mano que sostenía la suya.

Dirigió su vista al proveniente de esa palabra que parecía suplica y pudo verlo, una mano tersa y delicada tomando la suya, un rostro angelical sobre la almohada de su cama y unos ojos celestes entreabiertos que parecían reflejar cierto temor en ellos. Su corazón se acelero, su cuerpo entero se estremeció al ver semejante escena tan indefensa de su hermano y su mente solo podía pensar en aquella persona frente a él. Lo pensó rápidamente y siguiendo los impulsos de su cuerpo se recostó junto a su hermano frente a frente. Pudo sentir un ligero olor a flores que provenía del perfume de su hermano, ese olor refrescante junto con la vista tan hermosa que tenia del rostro angelical del idol lo hicieron sonreír sin que se diera cuenta. Lo abrazo de la cintura atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo haciendo que ambos rostros quedarán tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mesclaran. No entendía lo que hacía ni el por qué, pero poco le importo, solo quería una cosa en ese momento y no le importaba reclamarla. Sus labios se acercaron a los ajenos y se unieron en un delicado beso que hizo a su corazón estremecer. Sus bocas se unían perfectamente en un beso que en su vida había sentido, la ternura que siempre mostraba su hermano se sentía en lo dulce de sus labios. Deseaba hacer más profundo el beso, meter su lengua en esa encantadora boca, saborearla, explorarla, reclamarla. Pero a los segundos después, para evitar despertarlo, decidió alejarse mientras succionaba suavemente el labio inferior del rubio. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, cosa que muy rara vez le ocurría, y al reflexionar sobre lo que hizo lo supo sin dudar, sentía algo por su hermano.

 _Fin del flashback_

Desde aquel momento no había podido dejar de pensar en su rubio hermano. Cada célula de su cuerpo pedía a gritos volver a sentir sus cuerpos tan unidos como lo estuvieron esa noche, que sus labios vuelvan a unirse como en aquel mágico momento en el que su mundo y todo lo conocido por él cambio.

Y como repitiendo el mismo patrón Ruki comenzó a debatirse las mismas interrogantes que Kou se había hecho ¿Qué debía hace con lo que sentía? ¿Cómo lo tomaría el contrario? ¿Y si era rechazado? Pero a diferencia de Kou, Ruki era más maduro que él y encontró una respuesta a todas sus dudas y tomo una decisión. Nada. Esa simple palabra era básicamente la respuesta a todas esas preguntas, no haría nada, lo más probable para él era que Kou no sentía ni sentiría nada hacia él. Así que la solución más lógica que encontró era no avanzar con lo que sentía y seguir como siempre. No valía la pena romper la relación que tenían como hermanos por sentimientos que no serian correspondidos.

Quiso olvidarse de aquel tema, que supuestamente ya estaba cerrado, se levanto del sillón en el que estaba recostado y se sentó en el. Volvió a agarrar el libro y lo devolvió al estante de donde lo había sacado, no quería leerlo después de todo lo pensado y comenzó a leer el libro que siempre traía con él. El libro que le había dejado su padre y que siempre le reconfortaba leerlo. Pasaron los minutos y en medio de su rato de lectura sintió una presencia en la puerta. Alzo la mirada y vio como el rubio de su hermano lo estaba observándolo fijamente mientras parecía perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Kou?- el contrario pareció sorprenderse cuando lo llamo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí parado?

Vio como su hermano se avergonzaba por lo que hacía y se acercaba hacia donde estaba él sentándose en un sillón que estaba junto al de él.

-ya volvimos Ruki-kun, lamento que no nos pudiste acompañar a la sesión de fotos. Es que solo podía llevar a dos personas-

-no te preocupes Kou- la verdad se había sentido más que aliviado de no tener que acompañarlo. Aun no quería pasar tiempo con su hermano y quería estar un poco solo.

-ohh pero si me preocupo y por eso te traje esto- el idol extendió su mano con un sobre negro y se lo entrego.

Sintió cierta curiosidad mezclada con un poco de preocupación de lo que pudiera estar planeando su hermano. Abrió el sobre y saco un hermoso papel escrito con letras negras y hermosa imprenta. La leyó mientras sentía una mirada celeste que lo observaba con una ansiedad muy mal disimulada. Al parecer era una invitación a una fiesta, lo único que esperó es que Kou no pudiera llevarlo y solo estuviera comentándole de la invitación.

-¿una fiesta?- pregunto incrédulo ante las obvias intenciones del idol.

-si si, quiero que me acompañes a la fiesta- afirmo su hermano. No tenía dudas en su decisión, no quiera ir. Estar a solas con Kou aunque sea en una fiesta donde seguro abría mucha gente no era su idea de esquivar a su hermano. La duda se apodero de su cara, no por la decisión sino de que mentira podría decir para no tener que asistir. En el momento en el que se le había ocurrido la excusa perfecto miro a su hermano y como este estaba haciendo una cara de suplica como un niño que le pedía a su padre que le compre un juguete. ¿Cómo decir que no a esa cara? Aun sintiéndose manipulado por el rubio soltó un suspiro en señal de rendición, seguido de una risa del triunfal idol.

-la limosina pasara a recogernos mañana a las 20:00 hs- dijo el idol como final de su victoria. Él asintió y esbozo una ligera sonrisa, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que hizo, al solo pensar que estaría cerca de su hermano. Se despidieron y el idol se retiro del estudio volviendo a dejarlo solo. No se retiro de inmediato, quería quedarse un rato pensando sobre la fiesta y como debería actuar. Al ser una fiesta donde seguro habría muchas celebridades y personalidades importantes Kou seguro estará muy ocupado hablando y quedando bien con ellos cumpliendo con su trabajo. Ahora que lo pensaba bien tal vez no era necesario pensar una estrategia, ya que el idol estaría tan ocupado con otros invitados que casi no estaría juntos. Solo tendría que ir y ser un apoyo para su hermano. Con todo decidido y analizado se dirigió a su habitación. A los minutos de entrar ya se estaba recostando y en menos de un minuto estaba durmiendo profundamente.

Al despertar noto que había dormido más de lo pensando y vio la hora en el reloj que tenía en su cuarto. Eran las 18:45, tenía poco tiempo para prepararse. Sin desperdiciar el poco tiempo que tenía se levanto y se dirigió a su baño donde tomo una ducha. Al salir del baño solo con una toalla atada en su cintura y una toalla con la que secaba su pelo busco en su guardarropa un traje que ya había pensado usar para la ocasión. Eligio un saco negro con algunos detalles blancos en los puños y bordes, una camisa blanca de muy buen gusto, una corbata negra que se aseguro de atar bien, unos pantalones negros algo ajustados y unos zapatos negros con detalles blancos bien lustrados. Peino su azulado cabello dejándolo bien arreglado, como siempre. Y para terminar se coloco su collar negro que siempre usaba. Se miro al espejo acomodando los últimos detalles de su atuendo y cuando volvió a mirar el reloj noto que faltaban pocos minutos para las 20:00. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la puerta de la mansión donde seguramente su hermano ya estaba esperándolo.

Bajo las escaleras de la entrada y como se había imaginado, su hermano lo estaba esperando. Lo miro unos momentos mientras el contrario parecía hacer lo mismo. En verdad se veía muy elegante con ese atuendo que tenía, además de que pudo sentir cierta fragancia del mismo perfume que uso esa noche en su cuarto.

-¿nos vamos?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

El trayecto en la limosina fue muy tranquilo, ninguno hablaba, ni siquiera se miraban. Cada uno estaba muy ocupado pensando en sus propios planes y estrategias que realizarían esa noche. Solo el ruido del coche frenando y la puerta abriéndose los saco de sus pensamientos.

Ya en la fiesta entraron a la gran mansión donde se desarrollaría la fiesta. En el gran salón una mujer se acerco a su hermano queriendo llevarlo a que conozca a algunas personas que estaban ahí. Noto como su hermano puso una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, lo conocía desde que eran niños y sabía cuando su hermano reía de manera falsa, e intentaba librarse de sus deberes utilizándolo como excusa.

-no hay problema Kou, si quieres ve- no quería ser un estorbo en el trabajo de Kou, así que opto por dejarlo. Vio como el idol era arrastrado por la mujer dejándolo a él solo en medio del gran salón.

Camino un rato entre los invitados buscando un lugar en el cual poder sentarse y observar la fiesta entre las sombras esperando a que pasara algo interesante. Encontró unas sillas que estaban ubicadas contra una pared y se sentó ahí teniendo la vista perfecta del escenario, el salón y la puerta por donde seguían llegando invitados. Hombres con trajes bien arreglados y otros un tanto más joviales, pero todos ostentosos y exclusivos; mujeres con vestidos largos y cortos, algunos blancos y otros negros. Todas personas reconocidas del espectáculo y la música, una monocromía de atuendos que llenaba el lugar. Y él igual que ellos con la excepción de que sus hermosos ojos azules lograban resaltar de lo oscuro de su traje.

Ya había pasado como media hora y el seguía ahí sentado, aislado del resto y por sobre todo aburrido. Para ser una fiesta era bastante insulsa la organización. Parecía que el principal objetivo era fomentar la charla y los encuentros entre los invitados en lugar de entretenerlos. Bufo entre molesto y cansado, ¿Por qué Kou lo habría invitado si ni siquiera estarían juntos? Sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento que parecía un reproche. Estaba ahí por su hermano, solo para brindarle apoyo si lo necesitaba, después de todo para eso están los hermanos. Una cierta tristeza golpeo su corazón al pensar en la palabra hermanos, el que Kou solo lo buscara como un hermano y no como algo mas, alguien que podría brindarle mucho más que solo apoyo. No siguió pensando en eso y se levanto para ir a la mesa de aperitivos. Miro de un lado a otro la larga mesa llena de delicados y minuciosamente elaborados bocadillos según su ojo experto en la comida. En un momento giro su cabeza hacia el gran salón y vio como su rubio hermano lo estaba mirando y caminando hacia su dirección. Estaba por dirigirse hacia a él cuando vio como un hombre retuvo del brazo a su hermano, con su oído de vampiro escucho como le decían a Kou que tenía que ir a prepararse para ir a cantar al escenario. No le dirigió más la mirada y volvió rendido a la silla donde se había sentado.

Creyó que otra larga espera de aburrimiento le esperaría cuando él, al igual que muchas otras personas de la fiesta, posó su vista en una llamativa joven que acababa de llegar. Una mujer alta, de tez blanca como porcelana, ojos turquesas y largo cabello rojizo que tenia recogido con unos mechones que tenia sueltos en la parte delantera de su peinado. Traía un vestido con escote corazón, un corsé que resaltaba sus atributos y una falda holgada que adelante llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo pero que por atrás era larga hasta sus tobillos, donde se veían unas correas de los tacones negros que llevaba. Era algo llamativo y un tanto atrevido para una fiesta en la que todos vestían de blanco y negro. Más de una mirada acosadora se poso en ella aunque la acusada en cuestión pareció no importarle. La dama en cuestión camino hasta la mesa de aperitivos y vio como las mujeres parecían evitarla y los hombres le lanzaban miradas lascivas. Ruki dejo de mirarla, a pesar de ser lo más interesante que vio esa noche y fijo su mirada en el escenario donde, parecía, prepararaban todo para la presentación del idol del momento. Observaba en espera la actuación de su hermano cuando una melodiosa voz le hablo.

-¿puedo sentarme?- pregunto la mujer que hace unos momentos estaba viendo refiriéndose a la silla junto a él.

-claro- dijo Ruki sin prestarle mucha atención a la dama, solo le dirigió la mirada para responder a la pregunta, ganándose la mirada de odio de algunos caballeros ahí presentes. No les dio importancia al igual que a la joven que se sentó a su lado. Solo siguió mirando la fiesta como un espectador anónimo al cual no parecía importarle el evento.

-¿estas aburrido?- pregunto la dama como buscando charla con el Mukami.

-bastante- bufo en un suspiro.

La joven lanzo una risa dulce pero a su vez picara mientras miraba la expresión desganada del Mukami–ya somos dos, yo solo vine como acompañante de mi hermana, la verdad no suelen interesarme mucho estas fiestas-

La observo y con la cercanía de ambos sintió como si ya la hubiera visto en algún lado. La miro más detenidamente tratando de recordar donde la había visto antes, aunque un rostro como el de ella sería difícil de olvidar.

-si me sigues viendo las personas podrían pensar mal- aseguro divertida.

El Mukami se sorprendió ligeramente y aparto la mirada –no, es que tu rostro me resulta familiar-

La chica pareció sorprenderse y luego esbozo una ligera sonrisa algo tímida –tal vez viste una foto mía en la contraportada de algún libro como "entre tú y yo", la verdad es que soy escritora-

El Mukami se quedo atónito, ella era la autora de tan interesante relato que había compartido con Kou. Eso solo lo estimulo a seguir hablando con ella sobre su trabajo. La conversación siguió ya que era la única cosa que lo mantenía entretenido hasta que un hombre un tanto mayor que ellos se acercó a la joven.

-disculpe señorita, gustaría de acompañarnos a mí y a mis amigos con una copa- cualquiera podría notar las segundas intenciones que ocultaba esa frase. Sintió algo de pena por ella, seguramente los hombres siempre la acosarían de manera desvergonzada por lo atractiva que era. Pero no tan atractiva como cierto rubio que aun no se presentaba en escenario.

-lo lamento, pero ahora mi novio estaba por traerme una copa, ¿verdad amor?- la joven en cuestión estaba abrazándolo del brazo y mirándolo de manera dulce a excepción de un guiño de ojo que le dio como señal de que siguiera con la mentira. No estaba seguro, pero estaba tan aburrido que decidió seguirle la corriente.

-claro mi cielo- aseguro en un tono dulce acariciando el brazo de la chica.

-oh, lo lamento- el hombre avergonzado se retiro sin más.

La escritora rio discretamente ante la vergüenza ajena junto al morocho mientras la música se escuchaba descender y un hombre se subía al escenario. El hombre estaba dándoles las gracias a todos sus invitados e hizo la presentación para la entrada del espectáculo principal. El Mukami puso atención a lo último e iba a pararse para ir a ver a su hermano cantar cuando…

-va a ver mucho ruido y gente para ver al cantante, ¿no te gustaría ir al segundo piso? Seguramente no debe haber nadie ahí- pregunto la mujer haciendo uso de toda su sensualidad, era más que obvio que no quería seguir hablando y quería probar otras cosas con él. En cambio él no se sintió muy atraído por su invitación ni por ella, solo quería ver a Kou. Pero paro por un segundo y recapacito sobre sus prioridades. Porque no acompañar a una joven que hasta hace un mes le hubiera parecido más que encantadora para ver un recital de su hermano quien seguramente ni siquiera notaria su ausencia. Elegir a Kou por sobre la chica era una elección que contradecía lo que ayer había decidido.

-está bien- aseguro haciendo sonreír a la contraria –pero antes ¿no te gustaría que trajera unas bebidas para nosotros?- la joven asintió y así el vampiro se levanto y se dirigió en medio de la canción de su hermano hacia la mesa de bebidas donde agarro dos copas del mejor champagne. Cuando las tuvo en mano volteo su vista hacia el escenario donde su hermano estaba cantando más que animado. En un momento ambas miradas se cruzaron pero a los segundos volvieron a desencontrarse ya que el idol siguió mirando al público en general. Aparto su mirada de igual manera afirmándose de que a Kou seguramente le daría igual si él estuviera ahí o no. Volvió a su objetivo y se dirigió a la mujer que lo esperaba sentada donde la había dejado. Le entrego la bebida como todo un caballero y ambos se dirigieron al segundo piso. Subieron las largas escaleras y caminaron por los pasillos hasta una habitación donde se detuvieron y al abrirla vieron como esa habitación tenia salida a un balcón que habían visto cuando entraron a la mansión.

-es hermoso- aseguro la joven con la vista desde el balcón del bosque y el cielo adornado con cientos de estrellas y una gran luna llena que solo hacía que tanto los sentidos como emociones se distorsionen y agudicen en los vampiros.

-es cierto, aunque… no es lo único hermoso aquí- aseguro en un tono seductor que hizo sonreír y sonrojar a la chica. Eso era lo que debía hacer ¿no? ¿Por qué no tratar de seducir a una mujer tan hermosa e inteligente como lo era ella? Entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía decepcionado y culpable? Y así volviendo a sus sentimientos pensó en Kou, en ese rubio que lo tenía desquiciado. Como deseaba que quien estuviera en ese balcón con él fuera su hermano. Esa tierna y dulce persona que le hacía emerger los sentimientos más dulces y puros solo para él.

-¿en que estas pensando?- le preguntaron devolviéndolo a la realidad. Mientras la pelirroja dejaba la copa sobre el borde del balcón y se acercaba a él.

-en nada importante- aseguro con una cara algo decepcionada.

-uummm… no sé si creerte, pero…- paro mientras agarraba la copa de Ruki y la dejaba junto a la suya –yo te hare olvidar lo que sea que estés pensando- mientras decía estas palabras se iba acercando lentamente a los labios de Ruki quien indeciso pero impulsado por su decepción amoroso con su hermano avanzo esos centímetros que faltaban para que sus labios se unan mientras sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de la chica. Era un beso apasionado, con movimientos de labios pero nada de lenguas, eso lo harían después, ahora solo se estaban saboreando el uno al otro. Uno con pasión y el otro con cierta indiferencia.

Aunque ella fuera una mujer por demás interesante, a pesar de sentir esa dulce fragancia de su sangre, y del romántico escenario en el que estaban ¿Por qué seguía pensando en Kou? el beso prosiguió hasta que Ruki sintió una presencia observándolos. Abrió uno de sus ojos que tenía cerrado para ver al espectador y su corazón literalmente se detuvo al ver que la persona en quien estaba pensando sea el que lo estaba viendo. Noto como este parecía sorprendido y algo… ¿triste? El rubio al notar que él lo estaba viendo salió corriendo de la habitación por el pasillo. Se separo del beso y sin siquiera importarle lo que iba a decir la mujer que tenía enfrente salió corriendo en busca de esa persona. No sabía el porqué de su reacción tan desesperada ni el por qué de la reacción de Kou, lo único que sabía es que debía ir con su hermano.

Corrió por el pasillo por donde lo vio huir hasta llegar a una parte más descuidada de la mansión, una que parecía que estaban por renovar. Se fue deteniendo al perder el rastro del rubio. Con el silencio que había en esa parte de la mansión aprovecho de utilizar su oído de vampiro y no muy lejos de él pudo oír un llanto, una voz quebrada que trataba de controlar las emociones que salían de él. En seguida siguió el ruido de esos lamentos que seguro lo llevarían a su hermano.

No lo soporto, lo único que pudo hacer después de ver esa escena fue salir corriendo. No importaba a donde terminara o si alguien podría verlo así de destrozado por el pasillo, solo siguió corriendo hasta que se detuvo en una habitación cualquiera, abrió la puerta y se metió enseguida cerrándola con una traba que tenia la puerta para cerrar el cuarto por dentro. En la habitación solo había un par de muebles como un escritorio y una cómoda, a su vez también había un sillón bastante grande como para tres personas. Esos pocos muebles estaban cubiertos por una manta blanca ya que en unos días ese cuarto al igual que otros serian restaurados. No quiso caminar hasta el sillón así que solo apoyo su cuerpo contra la puerta y se dejo caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con las lágrimas incontrolables que brotaban de sus ojos. Se sentía destruido, todo perdió importancia y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ese beso que vio. La forma en que se abrazaban, el cómo sus labios se unían de una manera en la que jamás podría hacerlo con Ruki, y por sobre todo que su hermano haya elegido estar con esa desconocida mujer en lugar de estar con él. Seguía sollozando hasta que escucho unos pasos veloces acercándose hasta donde estaba. No sabía quién era, pero fuera quien fuera no quería ver a nadie. Los pasos frenaron justo enfrente de su puerta y un gran silencio se oyó hasta que el idol dio un suspiro un tanto agitado por la tristeza que le formaba un nudo en la garganta haciéndole difícil respirar. El picaporte se movía de manera desesperada al igual que unos golpes a la puerta.

-¡Kou! ¡Kou! ¡Ábreme la puerta!- decía la voz de su hermano desesperada del otro lado de la puerta.

-…- no dijo nada, las palabras no lograban salir de su boca, y aunque lo hicieran no sabría qué decir. Ruki solo era su hermano, no tendría por qué estar triste por lo que vio, pero sabía que no podía seguir viéndolo solo como su hermano mayor. Que el solo pensar que pudiera estar con otra persona lo mataría.

-¡Kou! ¡Déjame entrar!-

-¡vete!- lo único que pudo articular de toda la tristeza donde una pequeña ira crecía en él.

-déjame explicarte- que estaba diciendo, ni él lo sabía, pero sentía que eso era lo que debía decir en ese momento.

-no necesitas explicar nada, solo vuelve con aquella mujer. Yo estoy bien- sacaba fuerzas del enojo que sentía y le decía que dejara de rebajarse ante alguien que era obvio que no lo amaba.

-si estás bien… ¿Por qué estas llorando?-

-n-no estoy llorando- se pasaba las manos por sus ojos tratando de detener las lágrimas que seguían saliendo.

-sabes que eso no es cierto. Por favor… déjame entrar-

Esa última frase que escucho lo hizo dudar. Acaso oyó bien, ¿su hermano estaba suplicando? Lentamente su mano se dirigió hacia la traba de la puerta para abrirla y dejarlo entrar, pero se detuvo. No quería verlo, no quería volver a recordar lo que acababa de ver, no quería ver el rostro de aquella persona que amaba. Tenía miedo, miedo de que su hermano descubra lo que sentía por él. Porque de ser así ¿Qué haría? Para él era obvio lo que sentía por Ruki y ya no tenía dudas de lo que sentían por él. Dos sentimientos totalmente diferentes y que tal vez nunca pueda cambiar. Volvió a sentarse en el piso contra la pared trayendo sus rodillas a su pecho y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas.

Que mas podía hacer, era obvio que Kou no pensaba abrirle la puerta. Necesitaba hablar con él, quería verlo, disculparse, abrazarlo, consolarlo. Era obvio que cuando lo vio con aquella mujer se sintió dolido. Pero entonces… eso quería decir que Kou también sentía algo por él. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras que con pesar apoyaba su cabeza sobre la puerta cerrada. Entonces tuvo una idea.

-Kou, ¿sientes algo por mí?-

Levanto su cabeza de sus piernas, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente con las lágrimas que cada vez iban saliendo con menor cantidad y un ligero sonrojo teñía sus mejillas. Su hermano lo había descubierto. Aunque después de la escena que hizo y la que estaba haciendo en ese momento era por demás obvio que todo sus sentimientos quedaron expuestos ante el astuto de su hermano.

–no, no lo hago- aunque su mentira fuera poco creíble se aferraría a ella como su última carta para resguardarse del dolor que seguía golpeando su corazón.

-mientes- su voz sonó decidida y firme, no tenía dudas, todo era más que obvio para él y no dejaría que su hermano lo dejara sin siquiera poder decirle lo que sentía hacia él.

-¡no miento!-

-entonces dímelo mirándome a los ojos y prometo irme-

Acaso no lo escucho, no quería verlo, no podía seguir amándolo después de lo que vio. Como se atrevía a ir a verlo y preguntar si lo amaba después de estarse besando con una mujer en una fiesta a la que él lo invito. Todo se fue al diablo y tomando valentía se levanto y abrió la puerta con fuerza. No le creía, pues ahora se lo diría frente a frente para que nunca más vuelva a molestarlo.

-¡yo no te quie…!- no pudo terminar la frase al ver como su hermano corrió hacia él y lo abrazo de una manera tan posesiva que casi no lo dejaba respirar.

-lo siento- dijo en su oído mientras que con una mano sostenía a cabeza y cintura del rubio atrayéndolo hacia él. Ruki no podía ver su rostro ya que sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca pero sintió como el cuerpo del contrario dejaba de rechazar el abrazo y se relajo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- interrogo el rubio en un susurro.

El morocho se alejo un poco del idol pero lo suficiente para poder verse frente a frente -porque me gustas y porque jamás podre perdonarme por hacerte llorar- con sus dedos removió los resto de lagrimas de las mejillas del contrario.

No tuvo tiempo de responder a esa hermosa declaración ya que cada palabra y suspiro era arrebatado de su boca en un posesivo beso. Primero sus labios estaban tiesos ante la sorpresa del repentino beso pero luego siguieron los movimientos de los labios del contrario dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos. No tuvo que esperar a que Ruki lo intentara que abrió su boca permitiendo que ambas lenguas se encuentren como hace ya tanto tiempo deseaban hacerlo. Sus manos no pudieron quedarse quietas que una comenzó a acariciar el cuello de Ruki y la otra lo tomaba fuertemente del hombro ante cada movimiento de lenguas. Jadeos salían de su boca tratando de recuperar el aire que le era arrebatado a cada segundo. Aguanto lo más que pudo hasta que tuvo que separarse del contrario. Su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos estaban entre abiertos mientras miraba el rostro del contrario y el hilo de saliva que aun unía sus bocas.

No podía controlar muy bien su respiración al igual que el idol que en un movimiento lo sorprendió al besarlo de nuevo. Otro beso aun más profundo que el anterior se hacía lugar mientras ambos cuerpos acariciándose avanzaron hasta el interior de la habitación y Ruki con una patada cerro la puerta y le puso traba aun sin separarse del beso que casi desesperadamente le estaban dando. Correspondió con la misma intensidad y mientras avanzaban hizo que el cuerpo de Kou callera sobre el sillón que vio en la habitación. El impacto de ambos cayendo hizo que la manta blanca se elevara alrededor de ambos cuerpos y que el beso se rompa de manera un tanto brusca.

Sintiéndose totalmente fascinado y atrapado por su hermano olvido todo, la tristeza, las lagrimas de decepción, la cantidad de gente que seguramente lo esperaban abajo ya que todavía faltaba bastante tiempo para que termine la fiesta, todo su ser se centro en esa persona que tenia encima suyo. El morocho comenzó a desabrochar su saco y camisa mientras besaba su cuello. Una vez desabrochadas sus prendas se levanto ligeramente para que fueran totalmente quitadas quedando sin prenda alguna de la cadera para arriba. Se sonrojo ligeramente ante la mirada cargada de deseo que tenía su hermano cuando lo vio tan sumiso. Pero el también quería verlo, quería poder tocar a su hermano igual que él lo hacía con él. Así que revirtiendo los papeles dio vuelta a su hermano quedando encima de este y realizo las mismas acciones que Ruki al desvestirlo solo que él en lugar de besar su cuello volvió a besar sus labios de manera lasciva. Hace tanto quería volver a sentir sus labios desde aquella vez en el estudio que no podía disminuir sus deseos de querer seguir sintiéndolos contra los suyos. Aunque al estar arriba pudo sentir como algo duro rozaba su entrepierna haciéndolo perder más en éxtasis.

Una vez retiradas las prendas siguieron besándose y lentamente fue bajando sus manos de la cintura de su hermano por su cadera hasta llegar a sus muslos y sostenerlos firmemente para lo que planeaba hacer. Haciendo uso de su fuerza se paro del sillón y con Kou aferrándose de su cintura con sus piernas y abrazando su cuello lo recargo en un escritorio bajo que vio. El rubio soltó un gemido al sentir como su duro pene choco contra el de él. Volviendo a separarse del beso aprovecho la posición en la que estaba el idol y comenzó a besar su blanquecino cuerpo. Su pecho, su abdomen, su vientre todo era besado y lamido mientras sus manos recorrían toda la figura de su hermano desde su espalda, por su cintura, cadera, hasta sus piernas. Al llegar a sus pantalones los saco en un rápido movimiento dejando a su amado solo con sus bóxers. Verlo desde abajo con una expresión tan extasiada y llena de gozo como la que tenia lo hizo sentir algo ególatra al ser el quien causaba esas expresiones tan gloriosas en el contrario.

-esto es igual que en mi sueño- susurro inconscientemente el idol en un suspiro al recordar el sueño erótico que había tenido con su hermano.

-¿Qué…?- pregunto Ruki.

Después de escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor volvió en sí y al darse cuenta lo que dijo se sonrojo de una manera que nunca había hecho.

-je… así que soñaste cosas eróticas conmigo- comento en su oído de manera seductora mientras acariciaba su pierna.

-y-yo…- se sentía acorralado. Y sentir las caricias de su hermano al igual que su respiración en el oído lo hacían sentir, además de excitado, que no tenía salida.

-y dime… ¿Qué hacía yo en ese sueño?- volvió a preguntar mientras su mano se movió hacia arriba al elástico de los bóxers de Kou y comenzó a bajarlos lentamente torturando al contrario mientras también besaba su oreja y lamia de tanto en tanto sacando uno que otro suspiro por parte de Kou.

-en-n el sueño… tu…- se quedo en silencio avergonzado al recordarlo.

-déjame adivinar, yo… ¿hacia esto?- sin los bóxers estorbando dirigió su mano hasta el miembro ya duro de su hermano y lo movió lento y suavemente al igual que su voz que resonaba en el oído del idol.

-mmm… ahh- sentir esa fría mano sobre su parte más intima lo hacía estremecer. Una mano tersa como seda recorría su falo y acariciaba cada centímetro de su intimidad. En un momento acaricio su entrada con su uña lo que le envió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-o tal vez hacia esto- su cabeza bajo hasta la cadera del rubio y con sus manos separo sus piernas dejándolo más expuesto y en mejor posición para él. Acerco su boca y le dio una lamida provocadora al miembro de su hermano quien soltó un gemido algo fuerte, para seguido de eso introducirlo todo en su boca. Marco un lento vaivén con su lengua mientras su boca simulaba estocadas a él mismo mientras los gemidos de placer se hacían escuchar en la habitación. En si se sentía de lo más extraño el realizar todas esas acciones con un hombre pero la excitación que sentía al hacerlo con Kou definitivamente superaba a todos sus demás pensamientos. Sintió como el liquido pre seminal comenzaba a salir y saco al miembro de su boca mirando a su hermano quien tenía una cara de puro gozo y satisfacción. Quería seguir, quería hacerlo sentir el mayor deleite que jamás haya vivido, que los recuerdos de esa noche quedaran grabados en su cuerpo.

El sentir a Ruki de esa manera definitivamente superaba cualquier sueño que pudiera tener. Un calor insoportable recorría su cuerpo deseoso de sentirlo más sobre si. Tan fuerte era su deseo que una vez detenido la atención en su intimidad, empujo a Ruki sobre el sillón sorprendiéndolo. Se bajo del mueble y se coloco a horcajadas de su hermano. Sentirse sobre él, que por unos momentos tenía el control del cuerpo del contrario era increíble. Deseoso de que la situación continuara desabrocho el cinturón de la persona que tenia debajo, quien lo miraba con cierta intriga de que haría. Al sacar el cinturón comenzó a sacar el pantalón lentamente mientras acariciaba ciertas partes y luego repitiendo el proceso con los bóxers.

Ya ambos desnudos nada impedía que continuara con lo que seguía. Tomo los hombros de su hermano y lo acerco a él dándole un beso que a diferencia de los anteriores era increíblemente suave y delicado. Un cambio de ritmo que al parecer al rubio le había gustado. Tomándolo desprevenido introdujo uno de sus dedos en su entrada cortando el beso por un quejido de dolor del contrario.

-tranquilo, pronto solo sentirás placer-

Aprovecho el tener a su hermano debajo de él y volvió a besarlo para evitar quejarse del dolor. A cada dedo que introducían en él volvía a besar a Ruki quien no puso oposición al método para olvidarse la incomoda intromisión. A demás de que la otra mano de su hermano acariciaba su cabello y espalda, haciéndolo olvidar del dolor. Luego de un rato los dedos fueron retirados y sin darse cuenta el contrario lo dio vuelta quedando de nuevo el abajo y Ruki que se posicionaba entre medio de sus piernas. Vio como una de sus piernas era levantada y supo lo que vendría. En verdad quería sentirlo dentro de él, que ambos se unieran en una demostración tanto de amor como de pasión, pero el temor se hacía presente así que con uno de sus brazos se tapo el rostro para evitar que el contrario lo vea así.

A Ruki le dio ternura ver como actuaba su hermano. Con su brazo tapaba la mitad de su rostro pero no su boca por lo que le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de penetrarlo de una sola estocada algo fuerte. Sentía como las uñas del rubio se hundían en su espalda por el dolor y escondía su rostro en su cuello. Se aparto un poco permitiendo quedar frente a frente y le dio pequeños besos desde la comisura de sus labios por su cuello hasta que se acostumbrara.

-ya puedes moverte- escucho en su oído y comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de él sintiendo el estrecho y cálido interior de su hermano alrededor de él, la palabra placer no bastaba para describir lo que sentía.

Las embestidas empezaron lentas, sentía como Ruki se metía y salía de él adentrándose en su parte más sensible. El dolor iba desapareciendo ante cada movimiento proporcionándole un gran placer que lo recorría y que unos gemidos salieran de su boca. Con cada penetración iba aumentando la velocidad y fuerza que ponía en ellas. Cada vez se iba sintiendo mas extasiado ante cada embestida que recibía y que repercutía en lo más profundo de su ser. Jamás había sentido tanto placer en su vida.

-R-Ruki… ¡ah!- su voz batallaba por salir pero solo salían gemidos en su lugar.

-Kou… mmm…- se sentía increíble escuchar su nombre de esa manera de la boca de su hermano.

El rubio rodeo las caderas de su hermano con sus piernas como hace antes permitiendo que las embestidas fueran más profundas y extaciantes para ambos. Sentir el cuerpo de Ruki sobre el rozándose mutuamente de manera rápida ante cada embestida lo hacía creer que se correría pronto, pero no. En el momento previo al clímax ambos vampiros se alarmaron al escuchar una voz un tanto desesperada llamando a Kou. El hombre en cuestión Kou lo reconoció al instante, era el histérico de su representante que seguro lo estaba buscando para que siguiera con la fiesta. Intento dejar de gemir para que no lo escucharan pero le era imposible mientras el contrario seguía moviéndose. Puso una mano en su boca pero al momento de hacerlo su hermano la aparto y puso la suya en su lugar.

-bebe- le dijo con el último aliento que le quedaba mientras seguía penetrándolo.

El idol se sorprendió por lo que le estaba diciendo pero con los pasos de su representante acercándose hizo caso y mordió la mano de Ruki. Al instante sintió como la exquisita sangre llenaba su boca saciándolo como nunca antes. Los pasos del exterior se alejaron, y Ruki alejo su mano de la boca del rubio; quería seguir escuchándolo gemir mientras el anunciado clímax llegaba.

-Kou… ya…-

-y-yo… tampoco… ¡a-ah!-

Con las ultimas embestidas ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo; Kou entre ambos cuerpos y Ruki dentro de él produciéndole un sensación extraña pero por demás placentera. Luego de que Ruki saliera de él ambos cayeron rendidos en el sillón. Kou no aguantaba más, todo ese esfuerzo físico y mental sumado a sus actividades en la fiesta lo agotaron haciéndolo entrecerrar los ojos. Nada importo, ni el hecho de que estuvieran en medio de una fiesta donde seguramente lo seguían buscando, ni el temor de que alguien los encuentre desnudos en tan delatora escena; lo único que le importo fue una mano acariciando suavemente su rostro y la voz de Ruki –descansa Kou, yo me encargo de todo-. Que egocéntrico podía ser su hermano a veces, encargarse él solo de toda esa situación. Pero esa voz en su oído lo hacía sentir tan seguro que solo se relajo y se dejo llevar por él. No sin antes darle una respuesta formal a su declaración.

-te amo Ruki- solo dijo eso antes de quedarse dormido con una sonrisa al escuchar la respuesta.

-yo también te amo Kou-

 **Holis, acá les traigo otro capítulo de la historia y como verán compense bastante la tristeza del anterior capitulo con un momento muy romántico, más un lemon XD. Ahora solo queda ver como seguirá esta pareja de ahora en más. Y antes de despedirme los invito a que lean el one-shot "** **el pequeño Subaru** **" que subí hace unos días, es un Subaru X Shu bastante adorable. Solo revisen mi perfil y ahí lo encontraran.**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. ¿qué somos?

La luz del sol lo molestaba, pero a su vez se sentía extrañamente… feliz. ¿Por qué era esa sensación de plenitud y alegría en él? Pero luego al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior entendió la razón de su felicidad. Anoche había sido toda una montaña rusa de emociones, pero lo más importante, era que había podido decirle lo que sentía a su hermano y este le había correspondido. Todo había sido tan mágico que le hizo creer que tal vez todo había sido un sueño. Pero cuando toco sus labios recordando ese cálido y dulce contacto que tuvo con los labios de su hermano le hizo pensar que ningún sueño podría recrear tal emoción. El solo recordar cada detalle lo hacia sonreír y sonrojar levemente. Los besos, las caricias, los susurros, las hermosas palabras que jamás olvidaría " _me gustas_ ", " _te amo Kou_ ". Esa definitivamente había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. Se quedo recordando un poco más la noche anterior y algunas interrogantes se hicieron presentes, ¿Cómo había llegado a su habitación en la mansión? ¿Cómo hizo Ruki para traerlo en medio de la fiesta? ¿Qué paso con toda la gente que lo esperaba en la fiesta? ¿Se habrá muerto su manager de un ataque cardiaco al no encontrarlo por ningún lado? Pero la pregunta más importante era ¿Dónde estaba Ruki? La verdad se sentía un poco decepcionada de no despertara junto a su hermano. Pero dejo de pensar en esas preguntas cuando escucho como la puerta de su habitación se abría mostrando a la persona que tanto quería ver.

-veo que ya despertaste- dijo Ruki entrando al cuarto con una sonrisa sacada de los cuentos.

Al instante correspondió sonriéndole, intento levantarse para abrazarlo, pero un dolor fuerte en su cadera lo hizo volver a caer en su cama antes de siquiera poder levantarse.

-no te muevas- inquirió el mayor algo preocupado mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de su hermano.

-perdón- le dolía bastante la cintura pero lentamente logro incorporarse y quedar sentado junto al mayor. Se miraron por unos segundos y el rubio no se contuvo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Mientras que el contrario se sorprendió un poco por el repentino beso, pero le correspondió al instante y movió su mano hasta encontrase con la mano del rubio y tomarla entrelazando sus dedos en una demostración de amor. Se separaron y la expresión de felicidad en ambos rostro apareció.

-veo que ya estas mejor- dijo Ruki aun sosteniendo la mano del contrario –dormiste todo el trayecto de la fiesta a casa-

Y en ese momento lo recordó, la fiesta – ¡Ruki-kun ¿qué paso con la fiesta?!- su rostro mostraba mucha intriga, sorpresa y miedo por la respuesta.

-tranquilo…- afirmo sosteniendo la mano mas fuerte –todo salió bien. Una vez que te quedaste dormido volví a vestirnos a ambos, salte del balcón contigo en brazos y te deje en la limosina mientras dormías. Después entre de nuevo y te excuse ante tu representante y jefe diciendo que te comenzaste a sentir mal y que luego los llamarías. Y al final volvimos a la mansión, te lleve a tu cuarto, te coloque el pantalón con el que sueles dormir y te deje descansando-

Toda esa explicación lo alivio de sobremanera, pero otra duda más seria y amarga le surgió -¿y esa mujer del balcón?- pregunto mientras apartaba su mano al igual que su mirada.

-volví a hablar con ella- aclaro Ruki y Kou se volteo casi instantáneamente a verlo con un cara de total enojo –y le dije que lo lamentaba pero que yo ya le pertenecía a otra persona y que jamás podría traicionarla-

Volvió a sentir lo mismo que anoche. Que con solo unas palabras Ruki lograba revolucionar todo su ser. Volvió a acercarse a su hermano y le dio otro beso pero en la mejilla -gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-gracias a ti por perdonarme. Ahora bajemos, Yuma y Azusa nos esperan para desayunar-

-eehhh~ ¡pero Yuma ya debió haberse comida toda mi parte con Azusa!-

-no te preocupes, prepare más comida y la deje en la cocina por las dudas-

-uummm… entonces que esperamos-

El idol se levanto de un salto y tambaleo un poco por el dolor de cadera pero ya era soportable. Se vistió y ambos bajaron hasta el comedor donde Ruki de paso llevo la comida extra de la cocina a la mesa.

-veo que ya despertó la princesa- comento gracioso Yuma

-¡como que princesa! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!-

-por que anoche… Ruki te atrajo… cargándote… como una princesa- aclaro Azusa mientras una pequeña risa se formaba en sus labios al recordarlo.

Kou se quedo con los bien abiertos y un gran sonrojo invadió sus mejillas provocando que Yuma se ría a carcajadas de su expresión y lo comparara con un tomate. Al escuchar esa risa y burla se sintió más avergonzado y dirigió rápidamente su vista a Ruki quien comía como si el tema del que estuvieran hablando fuera ajeno a él. El morocho noto la mirada enojada del idol y hablo para evitar un brusco cambio de humor del rubio –anoche cuando te traje pensé que Yuma y Azusa estaban durmiendo por lo que entre por la puerta principal y resulta que ambos nos estaban esperando. Aunque… ¿Por qué estaban haciendo eso?-

Ambos hermanos se miraron e intentaron pensar una buena excusa por haber estado esperándolos anoche. La verdad era que ambos estaban ansiosos de saber cómo le había ido a Kou con su plan que tenia para declarársele a Ruki. Aunque de todas las posibles cosas que podían pasar por esa puerta, no se imaginaron que su hermano mayor estuviera cargando semi inconsciente a su rubio hermano. Por eso se ahorraron los comentarios con Ruki y se limitaron a bromear con lo de Kou en sus brazos hasta que el idol despertara y les contara con mejor detalle que había pasado.

-es que… ¡los extrañábamos y queríamos saber cómo les había ido!-

Ruki miro analíticamente el rostro de su hermano más alto y dedujo al instante que estaba mintiendo. No por nada él era el mayor y encargado de ellos tres. Pero no les cuestiono nada ya que noto las miradas cómplices que se hacían entre los tres menores y luego le preguntaría a Kou sobre la verdadera razón. Y así siguieron desayunando, entre chistes y burlas al rubio, el tiempo paso rápido y todos se dirigieron a la escuela.

Como siempre al bajar de la limosina las chicas del instituto corrían desesperadas hacia el idol y este las recibía con una falsa sonrisa, ya que si les decía que se alejaran o era grosero con ellas lo difamarían y perdería fans. Busco a Ruki con la mirada y vio como este avanzaba despreocupado hacia la entrada mientras sus otros dos hermanos lo esperaban a él. ¿Por qué Ruki no lo esperaba? O siendo más honestos con la pregunta ¿Por qué Ruki no se ponía celoso de esas chicas? Aunque no quería que Ruki se sintiera incomodo por sus fans, también quería ver aunque sea una mínima muestra de celos de su parte. Suspiro internamente y se dirigió a su salón de clases con su sequito de "gatitas".

Ya en el salón intento concentrarse en clases, algo extraño en él, ya que sus notas habían decaído un poco debido a sus ausencias en varias clases debido a su trabajo de idol. Escuchaba cada palabra que salía de la boca del profesor pero al instante se volvió a perder en sus propias voces internas que le carcomían la cabeza pensando en Ruki. Es que a pesar de que se habían confesado su amor y habían tenido relaciones nunca hablaron de una relación formal y eso lo perturbaba. Tal vez su hermano no quería una relación seria ya que era muy extraño que Ruki siendo una persona tan responsable dejara cosas inconclusas o poca claras a la hora de formalizar. Tal vez estaba viendo las cosas desde un punto de vista equivocado, si su hermano no le proponía que fueran parejas era porque tal vez él ya daba por hecho que después de lo de anoche ya eran parejas, aunque él quería una declaración. Aunque esa idea no le agradaba mucho, quería que se lo pidiera directamente desde su boca, que no sea algo que se da por sentado después de haber tenido sexo.

-¡Kou-sama!- lo llamo su profesor haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-¡hai!-

-puede decirme que fue lo último que dije-

El idol se quedo mudo mientras todas las miradas se dirigían hacia él. No había escuchado nada de lo último que había dicho ese viejo profesor que, todos decían, era el más duro y exigente. Al quedar unos segundos de silencio total el profesor suspiro resignado y le comunico que luego hablaría con él. – _Genial_ \- pensó el rubio, ese día no estaba de humor para escuchar sermones.

Sonó el timbre y todos salieron al descanso. Todos menos Kou que se quedo solo en el salón debido a que el profesor le ordeno que esperara hasta que volviera. No tardo más de 5 minutos que volvió acompañado por… ¡Ruki!

-ya le informe la situación a su hermano mayor y dejare que él se haga cargo- con estas palabras el profesor se retiro dejando a ambos hermanos solos.

-y bien Kou, ¿Qué paso que no pusiste atención en clases?- el mayor siempre al punto. De cierta manera le había sorprendido que le llamaran la atención a su hermano, si últimamente se estaba esforzando en la escuela para subir sus notas.

Que responder – _maldito viejo ¿Por qué justo tuvo que llamar a Ruki?_ \- pensaba el rubio mientras el contrario esperaba una respuesta –es que… veras…- pensaba que decir mientras e silencio se adueño de la conversación.

El mayor no entendía la situación, así que recalculo un poco más todo y llego a una rápida conclusión que aunque no le parecía muy probable quería confirmarla. – ¿Estas así por mi?- esa frase parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta.

El idol tembló por un segundo al haber sido descubierto, pero no lo admitiría tan fácilmente. –n-no es eso- tartamudeo un poco al principio, cosa que termino de confirmar las sospechas del morocho.

-Si no es eso ¿Qué es? Me gustaría que fueras más abierto conmigo. Después de todo soy tu…- paro de hablar al no saber cómo terminar la frase, cosa que desanimo al rubio.

-tu…- repitió el idol ansioso por que continuara. El mayor solo guardaba silencio, pensando como terminar lo que había dicho.

-ese es el problema- expuso algo serio el rubio ya harto de la incertidumbre que lo agobiaba -a pesar de lo que paso, de lo que nos dijimos… aun así solo me ves como tu hermano- su voz cada vez se hacía más baja y algo quebrada, porque si se trataba de Ruki él siempre se sentía más vulnerable y susceptible. A parto su vista para que no viera su rostro, no quería mostrarse aun más afligido de lo que estaba. Pero a los segundos sintió como unos fuertes y cálidos brazos lo abrazaban desde atrás haciéndolo desear que esos brazos jamás se apartaran de él. Se dio vuelta para toparse con esos ojos azules que tanto amaba y dudoso le correspondió el abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello ajeno.

-no importa lo que pase, jamás te podría volver a ver solo como mi hermano, porque…- se aparto un poco para poder ver esos ojos celestes mientras terminaba de hablar –te amo- luego de eso tomo sus mejillas con delicadeza y le dio un beso como muestra de sus sentimientos.

Se separaron de los labios del otro y se quedaron mirándose mientras el idol sentía las tersas manos del mayor aun sobre sus mejillas y como estas limpiaban algunas lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos. –Entonces… ¿somos novios?- no quería que las dudas volvieran a atacarlo, así que esta vez quería dejar las cosas claras entre ambos.

-eso era lo que te preocupaba, que no quisiera que fuéramos pareja- su sonrisa se había vuelto un poco burlona pero seguía siendo tierna.

-¡no te burles de mi!- se aparto de esas manos y se cruzo de brazos mientras hacia un puchero -Hablo enserio… ¿quieres que seamos novios?- Su aura de confianza ya había vuelto.

-claro que quiero- aclaro mientras se acercaba y volvía a abrazarlo desde atrás apoyando su rostro en el hombro del idol –pero yo ya había planeado pedírtelo de una manera más especial- El corazón del idol se acelero y su rostro de confianza se transformaba en una de sorpresa algo sonrojada -pero si quieres que te lo pida ahora…-

-¡no!- exclamo el rubio dándose la vuelta y rompiendo el abrazo -¿Qué habías planeado?-

-es una sorpresa, así que… prefieres esperar hasta mañana en la noche-

-¡claro!- se sentía muy emocionado por la idea.

-entonces mañana- comenzó a caminar hasta la salida del salón ya que el timbre estaba por tocar y debía volver a su salón, pero antes de irse se acerco al oído del menor –y para que quede claro, es una cita-

El tono seductor con el que dijo esa frase en su oído lo hizo sonrojar y darse vuelta para ver a su hermano, que ya no estaba. Algunos alumnos comenzaron a entrar y el fue a sentarse en su asiento. No podía dejar de pensar que cita había planeado su futuro novio, pero no importaba lo que fuese, siempre y cuando fuera con su Ruki.

 **Okey, esta vez les traigo una propuesta a las lectoras (o lectores),** **¿Qué clase de cita quieren que escriba?** **Pueden pedir cualquier cosa, decirme algún lugar donde se desarrolle, de que quieren que hablen, si quieren la intervención de algún personaje secundario (Yuma, Azusa, fans de Kou, la chica que beso Ruki en la fiesta, o algún otro personaje que se les ocurra ¡PERO NO PUEDE SER UN SAKAMAKI!), que haya lemon o no, si alguna tiene una buena frase de amor que quieren que digan, cualquier cosa sirve.**

 **Otra cosa que quiero aclarar, es que el siguiente será el último capítulo de esto que es mi primer fanfic yaoi. Y de paso comento sobre las otras historias que estoy escribiendo:**

 **Una rosa y un recuerdo:** **una historia que empecé hace poco y en el cual deje una votación sobre quién quieren que sea la pareja de Subaru, todavía está abierta la votación.**

 **Dulce traición:** **un one-shot Ruki x Shu (que hasta ahora tuvo muy pocas visitas ¬¬) donde hay un lemon (haber si con eso convenzo a alguien de leerlo)**

 **El pequeño Subaru:** **one-shot muy tierno donde la pareja es Shu x Subaru.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, espero sus reviews con propuestas. Nos leemos.**


	7. Un incio y un adios (parte 1)

Ruki era una de esas personas frías y calculadoras que no les gustaba dejar nada a la suerte, menos, cuando se trataba de cosas importantes. "suerte es lo que sucede cuando la preparación y la oportunidad se encuentran y fusionan"; él ya tenía una oportunidad, ahora solo quedaba la preparación. Por eso, él deseaba hacer algo especial para Kou, algo que le demostrara que lo amaba y que nada era más importante que él en su vida. Quería realizar algo que compensara la forma en la que hizo sufrir a su hermano. Aun no podía creer lo idiota que había sido al ignorar de tal manera las claras señales de los sentimientos de Kou. Y por si fuera poco, se beso con una chica que apenas había conocido frente a su hermano, solo para poder olvidarse de aquellos pensamientos por el rubio. Necesitaba compensarlo y esta era su oportunidad.

Se levanto temprano a la mañana dispuesto a empezar con el pie derecho ese día. Era sábado, por lo que no tendrían que ir al colegio y podían darse la libertad de ocupar el día como quisieran, y en el caso de Ruki tenía todo el día planeado. Comenzó a preparar el desayuno para dos de sus tres hermanos, ya que Kou le había dicho que hoy sería un día muy ocupado en su carrera de idol y que volvería a la tarde, pero que llegaría justo a tiempo para su cita.

Al acabar un tranquilo desayuno, debido a la ausencia del más ruidoso de los Mukamis, Ruki les pidió a sus dos hermanos menores que vayan con él al despacho ya que debía hablar con ellos.

-y… ¿qué ocurre?… Ruki- pregunto Azusa mientras acariciaba una cicatriz de su brazo.

-necesito pedirles un favor- su voz denotaba seriedad y eso hizo que los dos Mukamis se pusieran serios.

Ruki les explico con lujo de detalle lo que debían hacer y Yuma y Azusa se retiraron luego de casi media hora de intensivos planes y variantes que tenía el morocho preparados para ellos. Pero en cuanto termino de hablar con sus hermanos algo, o mejor dicho alguien, llego para cambiar sus planes.

Mientras, en otro lugar, Kou estaba en el estudio de su discográfica grabando la última canción para su nuevo álbum.

-excelente trabajo- le indico el equipo de grabación al idol luego de terminar la grabación desde atrás del vidrio de la cabina de grabación.

El idol sonriente les agradeció con una sonrisa que normalmente hubiera sido falsa, pero en este caso era de lo más natural debido a la felicidad que sintió todo ese día por la sola idea de lo que Ruki preparaba para él esa noche. Se imaginaba cientos de cosas que podría estar preparándole su futuro novio y sus deseos de que llegara la noche aumentaban. Termino de despedirse del personal y después de recoger sus cosas se dirigió a la salida rápidamente para ir a la mansión.

Una vez que llego a su hogar abrió lentamente la puerta para no hacer ruido y así poder sorprender a Ruki donde fuera que estuviera. Pero en cuanto entro un escalofrió le recorrió, por alguna razón el ambiente en la mansión se sentía algo sombrío, como si el invierno hubiera llegado de repente congelando y ensombreciendo ligeramente el aire. Y lo supo, solo una persona podía cambiar así el ambiente, Karl Heinz.

Subió las escaleras hasta el estudio donde normalmente Ruki y Karl Heinz se reunían. Y muy sigilosamente se acerco a la puerta para oír lo que decían. Pero antes de poder siquiera dar un paso en dirección a la puerta, esta se abrió y de allí salieron Karl Heinz, Ruki y sus dos hermanos. Aunque sus tres hermanos tenían una extraña expresión, Yuma parecía enojado pero se contenía al estar frente al rey de los vampiros; Azusa parecía más afligido de lo normal, como si estuviera a punto de cortarse con una de sus múltiples dagas; pero quien más le llamo la atención fue Ruki, quien parecía frustrado pero que rápidamente cambio su expresión en cuanto lo vio dedicándole una sonrisa que de cierta forma lo calmo.

-Hola Kou- saludo Karl Heinz al idol quien distraído en Ruki se sorprendió por su saludo.

-Buenos días Karl Heinz-sama ¿a que ha venido?-

-vine a discutir un tema con Ruki, pero ya está resuelto. Así que me despido- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el atemorizante hombre se había ido dejando a los 4 Mukamis.

-¿y que quería discutir?- pregunto el rubio a sus hermanos pero ninguno le respondió, solo desviaron la mirada -¿paso algo malo?- cuestiono preocupado por la falta de respuestas.

-nada- Ruki se acerco a su amado y lo tomo de la mano -luego te contare Kou, ahora ve a cambiarte para nuestra cita. No es algo formal, por lo que viste lo que quieras- sonrió con esfuerzo, pero logro convencer por el momento a su hermano y vio aliviado como el rubio se iba a su cuarto a prepararse.

-¿Qué hacemos… ahora, Ruki?- pregunto Azusa ante el giro repentino de los acontecimientos.

-solo hagan lo que les pedí- ordeno firme.

-¿Estás seguro Ruki?- Yuma al ver como su hermano mayor no respondía suspiro y se fue junto a Azusa para preparar todo. El morocho al igual que ellos se retiro para poder cambiarse de ropa para su cita, a pesar de la mala noticia que había recibido.

Por su parte Kou esta más que feliz, al fin tendría su cita de ensueño con Ruki y nada podía estropear su alegría actual. Vio entre su gran cantidad de ropa y se decidió por unos jeans clásicos, una camisa rosa claro y un chaleco blanco. Era algo sencillo pero que le sentaba bien, y como había dicho Ruki, no era muy formal. Aunque esa frase que le dijo su hermano le sirvió como pista para pensar en que podría estar planeando. Una cena en un fino restaurante quedaba descartada, pero aun así había muchas opciones más para esa noche.

Termino de alistarse y bajo hacia la entrada donde su futuro novio lo esperaba. Lucia unos pantalones negros algo ajustados y una camisa gris que le sentaba muy bien. Se veía realmente atractivo para el rubio y cualquiera que lo viera.

-vamos- indico Ruki tomando al rubio de la mano y guiándolo hasta la limosina que los esperaba afuera.

-¿y adónde vamos?- pregunto Kou con mucha curiosidad mientras la limosina los llevaba.

-es una sorpresa, tendrás que esperar un poco mas- aclaro Ruki mientras sonreía ligeramente por el puchero que le hacia su hermano en reproche.

-pero ya espere demasiado~ al menos me puedes decir que haremos una vez que lleguemos- su cara estaba haciendo el puchero más tierno que pudiera logrando enternecer a su hermano.

-no, se paciente- indico mientras Kou hacia una cara triste también tierna para el mayor –aunque…- Ruki acorto la distancia entre ambos haciendo que queden uno junto al otro, tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y le dedico una sonrisa tierna pero a la vez picara al contrario –si no puedes esperar más, puedo darte un adelanto- al terminar de hablar acorto la distancia entre ellos y unió sus labios. Ambos se movían con total libertad sobre los labios del otro, Ruki con la mano que tenia libre acaricio suavemente el terso rostro de su amado y tomándolo del mentón hizo que abriera la boca para dejarlo saborear su boca con lentitud.

Kou suspiraba en medio del beso y cuando sintió como la lengua de su hermano se metía en su boca no lo soporto mas y con la mano que no sostenía la de Ruki lo tomo de la camisa y lo tiro suavemente hacia él, haciendo que ambos quedaran recostados y su pronto novio encima de él.

Las cosas estaban por volverse más excitantes para ambos cuando, la limosina paro. Ruki se separo de mala gana del beso y ambos salieron del auto con un ligero sentimiento de ansiedad por el otro. Aunque la noche recién empezaba para ellos y no faltarían oportunidades para satisfacerse.

El idol quedo algo sorprendido por el lugar al que lo habían traído, era una bosque bastante denso y nulo de cualquier rastro de civilización. ¿Qué estaba planeando su hermano?

-sígueme- índico Ruki mientras tomaba la mano de Kou y lo llevaba por entre medio de la espesa naturaleza.

Caminaron como por 15 minutos y finalmente llegaron. El idol tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para procesar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. En medio de todo ese rustico bosque había un hermoso lago de agua cristalina que reflejaba como un espejo la bellísima luna llena que alumbraba en la oscuridad. También los arboles que impedían la llegada a semejante paisaje decoraban hermosamente los bordes del lago haciéndolo un decorado natural bellísimo.

-¿te gusta el lugar?- se atrevió a preguntar Ruki al ver que su hermano se quedo perplejo mirando el paisaje.

-¡sí! Es muy hermoso- respondió sonriéndole al mayor.

-me alegro. Caminemos un rato- entrelazo su mano con la del rubio y empezaron a caminar tranquilamente por la costa hablando y recordando una que otra anécdota.

Entre charla y charla entretenida el sonido del estomago rugiendo hizo que Kou se avergonzara y Ruki riera.

-¡no te rías!-

-perdón, ¿tienes hambre?-

El rubio asintió y Ruki le señalo con el dedo a su derecha. El menor se giro para ver lo que señalaba su hermano y por si todo ese hermoso escenario fuera poco apareció unos hermosos arboles de cerezos, una hermosa tela sobre el suelo donde poder sentarse debajo del árbol florecido, y en el medio una canasta que parecía tener comida. Ambos se dirigieron hacia ahí se sentaron para disfrutar de lo que hubiera en la canasta. El idol al abrirla encontró una gran variedad de deliciosos aperitivos muy bien presentados y perfectos para un picnic junto al lago.

Kou disfrutaba la deliciosa comida que seguro había preparado Ruki mientras alternaba su vista entre el reflejo idéntico de la luna en el agua, y su hermano. Tenía que admitir que de todas las citas posibles, esta no se le había ocurrido, entonces la curiosidad le gano y pregunto -¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo esto?-

Ruki sonrió y dejo de mirar al lago para ver a su hermano. –como era nuestra primera cita quería que fuéramos a un lugar privado, donde pudiéramos estar solos sin que nadie nos moleste. Además… solíamos venir lo cuatro aquí. ¿Recuerdas?-

-¡ah! ¡Es cierto! Ahora que, recuerdo que este árbol lo planto Yuma. Puso un montón de semillas de cerezas y nunca creí que pudieran crecer así. Y hubo una vez que Azuza, Yuma y yo vinimos aquí para escondernos de Karl Heinz porque habíamos roto un jarrón-

-sí, y luego yo tuve que venir a buscarlos para que volvieran a la mansión-

-es cierto, también recuerdo que nos diste un sermón sobre hacernos cargo de nuestros errores y asumir las consecuencias-

-así que sí estabas escuchándome en esa ocasión, pensé que ninguno me estaba escuchando lo que les decía. En serio que eran infantiles en esa época-

-¡éramos niños y así actúan los niños!- le reclamo –pero tú nunca fuiste así, siempre eras el responsable de los cuatro, quien nos cuidaba y guiaba-

-soy el mayor, es mi deber cuidar de ustedes y mostrarles lo inmaduros que pueden ser a veces- comento lo último en chiste sonriendo al ver el puchero de reproche que hacia Kou, le encantaba ver todas sus expresiones ya que iban dirigidas solo a él.

-¡no soy inmaduro!- reprocho ante la risita cómica de su hermano, pero no le duro mucho ya que le era imposible no sonreír cuando su hermano lo hacía. Lo observo bien y se veía tan irresistible en ese momento que se inclino hacia Ruki besando su mejilla y separándose unos escasos centímetros para esta vez besar sus labios. Nunca podría cansarse del sabor de esos suaves labios que parecían diseñados para unirse únicamente con los suyos.

Luego de unos momentos que siguieron besándose el rubio decidió que era momento de preguntar algo que hasta ese momento no le dejaba disfrutar plenamente de su cita. Kou se separó unos pocos centímetros y se quedo mirando los azules ojos de su hermano y como este le sonreía. No quería arruinar ese momento, pero debía preguntar.

-Ruki, ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con Karl Heinz?-

La sonrisa que tenia Ruki desapareció, en verdad tenía la esperanza que Kou no preguntara por ese tema. Había planeado tanto ese día que ahora no quería hablar de lo que le había dicho Karl Heinz y arruinar la noche. –Él me pidió… que me fuera con él a su castillo en el mundo de los demonios-

-¡QUÉ! ¡Te irás!-

 **°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°**

 **En serio mil disculpas por dejar esta historia pausada, pero empece la universidad y ademas comencé a hacer traducciones de Diabolik Lovers en mi tumblr (de lunatic parade, vandead carnival y cd dramas), que recomiendo, es .com**

 **El siguiente capitulo ya lo tengo prácticamente terminado, solo me falta agregarle algunas cosas que se me ocurrieron y listo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y de nuevo perdón por la demora. Nos leemos~**


	8. Un incio y un adios (parte 2)

Sabía que lo que iba a decirle era malo, pero no creyó que tanto. Ruki, su hermano, la persona que amaba, se iría de su lado. -pero es solo temporal, ¿no? Luego volverás-

-no sé cuánto tiempo estaría allá, tal vez unas semanas, o tal vez años. Él pidió mi ayuda para comenzar con la ejecución del plan de Adán y Eva-

Solo al oír la palabra años unas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, no podría soportar estar tan lejos de Ruki por tanto tiempo. Al instante que sintió la primera lagrima caer por su mejilla bajo el rostro para que su hermano no lo viera así, no era su culpa el tener que irse y no quería hacerlo sentir mal.

Ruki al notar como Kou trataba de secarse las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos se sintió destrozado. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo fuertemente. –en serio lamento tener que irme- el rubio parecía temblar un poco entre sus brazos, lo que lo hizo ver muy vulnerable –pero antes de irme, quería agradecerte- soltó un poco su agarre para que pudieran verse a los ojos, el idol parecía confundido por su agradecimiento –gracias por decirme que me amabas, de verdad me hiciste muy feliz- con ambas manos limpio algunas lagrimas que salían de los ojos de su hermano y acerco su rostro al suyo para poder besarlo. El pensar que no volvería a sentir los labios de su amado le provocaban deseos de llorar, pero debía ser fuerte por ambos.

-voy a extrañarte mucho- confeso Kou al separarse del beso.

-también yo, pero quiero pedirte una cosa antes de irme-

-¿qué?-

-tal vez sea lo más egoísta que he dicho jamás. A pesar de que estemos separados, que esto será difícil al inicio, y que tal vez no sea algo que te convenga aceptar... ¿serias mi novio?- aunque no se notara en el tono de su voz al preguntar, si le daba miedo la respuesta, el pedirle a Kou ser su novio era algo muy egoísta. Literalmente le estaba pidiendo que lo esperara.

Por su parte, Kou estaba algo sorprendido pero feliz por la pregunta. El amor es algo que no se encuentra todos los días, hasta los vampiros que tiene una eternidad para encontrarlo lo saben. Por eso no le importaba el tener que estar lejos, o él que tuviera que esperarlo. Él podía hacer eso y mucho más por Ruki.

-hmmm~ déjame pensarlo un momento...- comento a modo de chiste para animar el ambiente, después de todo, eso no era un adiós, era un hasta pronto -...si- termino con el suspenso sonriéndole a su hermano y haciendo que este lo besara con pasión.

-en verdad voy a extrañarte- dijo al separarse del beso pero apoyando la frente con la de su rubio hermano. La sola idea de estar lejos de él le dolía horrores. Pero tenía fe de que a pesar de todo, algún día podría volver a estar con su amado.

Kou sonrió con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la frente de su novio contra la suya –Ya no pensemos en eso, ahora estamos juntos y es lo importante- levanto la mirada y vio asombrado como su hermano parecía un poco, y solo un poco, sonrojado ante lo que le había dicho. –are are~ acaso te sonrojaste Ruki-kun~- canturreo burlón, a lo que su novio se volteó para que no pudiera seguir viéndolo. Aunque Kou no pudo contenerse y empezó a reírse, ver a Ruki sonrojado era mérito para hacerlo un poco. -¡ah! ¡Un estrella fugaz!- dijo emocionado mientras cerraba los ojos y pedía un deseo. Una acción demasiada tierna para Ruki.

-y, ¿Qué deseaste?- pregunto el mayor volviendo a mirar al menor.

-Es un s-e-c-r-e-t-o- comento chistoso colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y guiñándole un ojo a su hermano, para seguido a eso tomar una de las botellas de jugo que había en la cesta.

-¿En serio? En ese caso, en lugar de un deseo, déjame hacerte una promesa- utilizando toda su galanura se acercó hasta su hermano y le susurro al oído –te prometo jamás dejar de amarte- sus palabras lograron el efecto que buscaba al ver el gran sonrojo que se formó en el rostro del rubio a la vez que este soltaba su bebida provocando que se derramara sobre sus piernas.

-¡¿q-qué te pasa?! ¡Tú nunca di-dices esas cosas!- reprocho alejándose un poco de su hermano. La repentina frase cursi para nada común en Ruki lo tomo tan de sorpresa que sintió que su corazón se saldría. Al ver como su hermano se reía de su comportamiento frunció ligeramente el seño al darse cuenta que había caído en la trampa de su novio. Iba a tomar unas servilletas de la cesta para secarse el húmedo pantalón. Pero una mano lo detuvo antes de poder tomarlas. -¿Qué pa-? Hmmm...- No pudo terminar la pregunta cuando los labios de Ruki se posaron sobre los suyos devorando lentamente su boca.

-Deja que yo me encargue- Comento el mayor separándose del beso para dirigir su mano a la cremallera del rubio. –Después de todo...- levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos bien abiertos de su novio, al igual que un fuerte sonrojo, y acompañado del ruido del cierre siendo bajado termino su frase -es mi culpa por sorprenderte~-

 **O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O**

 **¡Volví!** _*le tiran piedras a la escritora*_ **¡perdón! ¡perdón!** _*dice mientras se esconde en su cama*_ **se que pasaron meses que no actualice, pero luego de terminar de rendir mis exámenes ( _que logre aprobar_ ) sufrí una total falta de inspiración y ganas de seguir escribiendo ( _para las que vieron junjou romantica estaba como Ijjuin el día que Misaki lo conoció_ ). **

**Pero después de tanto tiempo logre escribir algo, aunque es mas corto de lo que suelo escribir. Por eso quería comentarles que tratare de publicar mas seguido en esta historia, aunque serán capítulos mas cortos de lo que suelo escribir. Esto debido a mi falta de tiempo (ya que a los profesores parece no importarles la vida personal de sus alumnos y siguen dando tarea ¬¬).**

 **Agradezco a todos los que comentaron y me dieron fuerzas para seguir escribiendo, y como habrán notado, en el próximo capitulo habrá lemon~**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido, nos leemos~**


	9. Nuestra ultima noche (parte 1)

**Les dejo la canción que escuchaba mientras escribía esto. Busquen en youtube: _Canción apertura de la miserie "el maestro"_**

Dejándose ser, Kou se sujeto del cuello de la camisa de Ruki y lo atrajo hacia él para poder besarlo de nuevo, si esta sería la última vez que estaría con él quería guardar el tacto de sus labios en su memoria. El morocho acepto complacido el beso y de manera suave mordía esos exquisitos labios de los cuales se estaba sintiendo adicto. Lentamente el mayor pasó una pierna por el costado de Kou para quedar sentado sobre su regazo y haciendo que ambas intimidades se rozaran de manera más que intencional produciendo que un ronquido de pura expectación saliera de la boca de ambos. Al separarse de los labios ajenos Ruki se encargo de bajar el cuerpo del contrario haciendo que ambos quedaran recostados con él encima.

 **Pov Kou**

-Quédate quieto- susurro a mi oído con su característico tono mandón, pero esta vez agregándole unos tonos tan sensuales a cada palabra que me fue imposible no temblar de la expectación que sentía en ese momento. ¿Cómo podría negarme a esa orden? Puse la sonrisa más sensual que pude mientras me mordía el labio y asentía a su orden/petición.

Vi como sonrió de aquella manera que me sacaba el aliento y comenzó a bajar hasta mi abdomen mientras subía mi remera. Una fría corriente de aire me hizo tiritar pero enseguida lo olvide al sentir la húmeda y caliente lengua de Ruki sobre mi estomago. Me era imposible no estremecerme ante sus caricias, sus manos acariciaban los costados de mis muslos y los apretaba firmemente de una manera posesiva y a su vez suave que me enloquecía. Con gusto aceptaría ser solo de él.

 **Pov Ruki**

El sabor de su piel se me hacia irresistible. Poco a poco fui bajando mis lamidas asegurándome de dejar una que otra marca. Noté como disfrutaba mis caricias al ver como se estremecía sobre el césped, pero eso no me era suficiente. Quería hacerlo gritar por más, quería marcar a fuego el recuerdo de esta noche en él. ¿Por qué? Porque lo amo.

 **Pov Kou**

-Te amo- escuche en mi oído y esa simple palabra hizo que todo se detuviera a mi alrededor. Como dos sencillas palabras pueden volver todo tan insignificante a mí alrededor. No tuve tiempo de responder cuando al segundo sentí como metías un dedo en mi interior. Todo el aire que estaba conteniendo se fue un profundo jadeo de placer. Ni siquiera sabía que podía realizar un sonido tan obsceno con mi voz. No pude acostumbrarme a ese dedo intruso cuando un segundo se introdujo aun más profundo produciéndome espasmos de placer en todo mi cuerpo mientras Ruki me miraba y acercaba nuestras bocas pero sin llegar a poder besarnos. Me veía directamente a los ojos, pero había algo distinto en su mirada, era más profundo y oscuro. Me hacía sentir cohibido y demasiado excitado, podía ver el deseo en su mirada.

 **Pov Ruki**

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos parecían encantados con mi mirada. O podría decirse que yo no puedo apartar los ojos de esa mirada suya. Nuestros alientos se mezclan mientras que ingreso un tercer dedo que parece haberle dolido un poco ya que un quejido salió de sus labios. La tentación me gana y aprisiono su labio inferior entro los míos succionándolo suavemente. Sus manos toman mis cabellos apretándolo y llevándome a que profundice más el beso. Muevo nuestros labios con lentitud pero con intensidad, después de unos momentos me fue imposible no acariciar tus labios con mi lengua. Parece bastante embelesado, ya que inmediatamente nuestras lenguas se unen mientras aumento la velocidad de mis dedos.

 **Pov Kou**

Ya no creo poder aguantar mucho. Es mucho la excitación que siento y mi entrepierna comienza a molestarme demasiado. Llevo una de mis manos hasta mi entrepierna y comienzo a mover mi miembro. Noto que te percataste de mis acciones al sentir como tu mano se une a la mía y me ayuda a masturbarme más rápido. Siento que estoy a punto de correrme cuando de repente…

 **Hello people~ Se que eh estado por demás ausente pero quiero que sepan que leo todos los comentarios que dejan en mis historias (aunque no siempre los contesto) y que aprecio que a pesar de mi irresponsabilidad como escritora hay gente que sigue apoyando mis historias.**

 **Por esto (y aunque sea corto) quería poder subir algo para no dejar tanta expectación y porque justo hoy rendí un examen (que espero haber aprobado) y tenía esta noche libre. Ya durante este fin de semana tengo que estudiar y escribir informes, así que no sé cuando volveré a tener tiempo e inspiración para seguir con la historia (ya que podría escribir cualquier cosa para ya terminar, olvidarme de fanfiction y listo; pero creo que ustedes se merecen algo mejor que eso).**

 **Dejando todo eso de lado acepto sugerencias para el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos~**


End file.
